Total Drama Return to Pahkitew Island
by WinLik3aBosS
Summary: Total Drama is back with 20 new contestants! Watch as they suffer through Chris's probably Illegal challenges and enjoy the Drama!
1. Chapter 1

TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO PAHKITEW ISLAND

Prologue

"Hello all and welcome back to Total Drama!" Chris McLean said as soon as the

Interns told him they were on the air.

"Thought you saw the end of us in Pahkitew Island? Well guess again! Haha! Yup we got a whole new season with all new characters to torture! Isn't that just great!"

Chris started walking over two the front of the boat they were currently filming on. In the distance, Pahkitew Island settled along the horizon.

"In this season, we will be returning to last season's island, (and I can almost assure you it has been fixed hahaha!), but anyway, let's go meet our new contestants!" The second he finished speaking, he walked off camera and the camera crew followed him to the first room on the small cruise ship. He leaned close to the door, and looked at the camera, "This just so happens to be our new contestant Jenna's room! Everyone please welcome..." Chris threw open the door, surprising the teen inside, "Jenna!"

Jenna squealed and accidentally threw a pencil that she was drawing with in the air. She quickly looked back down at her artwork and sighed, Chris's sudden intrusion caused her to ruin the entire picture.

"Hi Chris..." She said in a monotone voice.

"So Jenna, let me just ask you one question...why did you audition for total drama return to Pahkitew island?" Chris said, almost as though he cared (he really didn't).

"Well, I was hoping that if I won the million dollars I could use it to help my art career by-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oooooooh," Chris laughed aloud all of a sudden and wiped a tear from his face, "you really had me going there for a minute, what do you actually want to do with your life?" He asked.

"That is what I want to do." Chris was barely keeping his laughter in. Of course he knew what she wanted the money for, he just wanted to hear it himself.

"Just get out!" Jenna threw her sketchpad at Chris, making him retreat out the door.

"Jeez it was just a joke! Ouch my head." Chris said rubbing his temple. Chef walked up to him from off camera,

"Dude, the way you just laughed at what she wanted to be... that's just messed up."

"WHATEVER! They didn't come here for to make friends and have fun! They came here to make enemies and win a million bucks!" Chris said to chef, who backed off camera. Chris turned back to the camera and put a smile back on his face.

"Back to our introduction! Next in this room, we have Kayla! Everyone please welcome..." Chris opened the door once again and was instantly covered in fluffy pillows and stuffed animals, "what the?!" Chris managed to get out before a confused and very apologetic girl rushed out the door.

"Oh my gosh Chris I'm sooooo sorry here hold on!" She quickly pushed all her pillows into her room and closed the door behind her. Her cheeks turned beet red and stood out from her pale skin, not to mention her white hair...

"Ugh well, anyway, welcome Kayla!" Kayla curtsied and smiled. "Hi everyone! Look I'm on TV!"

"Yes Kayla. Yes you are." Anyway, I'm going to let our friend Josh here take over and ask the questions. Everyone please meet Josh!" Chris handed a notepad with all the contestants' names on them and the door numbers before leaving.

"Hello everyone! I'm josh and I will be asking some of our contestant's today one simple question! Why did you audition for total drama? Kayla? Why did you audition for total drama return to Pahkitew Island?" Josh asked leaning towards the white haired girl. She smiled.

"Well josh, I came here to be on TV, win the million, and of course, meet people!" She smiled happily as she gave her answer.

"Very good Kayla well see you on the island." And with that Josh moved onwards to the last cabin to be interviewed.

In our last room, is a contestant named...Joey! Everyone, please give a round of applause tooooo...Jo...eee...eeyy..." Josh's voice faltered as he entered the room, for there, in the middle of the room, was a teenage boy in a strait jacket tied to a chair in chains.

"Chris didn't mention any psychopaths..." Josh whispered to an intern.

"Oh I'm not psychotic I can assure you!" Came the voice from the boy in the room. "Watch in amazement as I escape the impossible!" After a few short movements, the metal chains securing Joey to the chair fell loose, and only a couple seconds later he freed his body from the straight jacket.

Josh stood there in awe.

"Bravo! Bravo! Tell me Joey how do you do it?!" Josh asked inquisitively. Joey shrugged.

"Sorry man it's classified!" He responded.

"That's too bad, anyway... back to the main question of the day. Why did you audition for total drama return to Pahkitew Island?" Josh asked, while eyeing the equipment on the floor.

"Well, I wanted to be here for one, I obviously want the million, and two, to show off my awesome Houdini skills!" Joey said proudly.

"Well who can argue with that? Now, onward towards the next contestant!" Josh moved to the next door and looked at his notepad.

"Apparently in this room is our new competitor Harrison! Let's meet him shall we?" Josh opened Harrison's door and was welcomed by complete silence.

Harrison, a blond boy with light pale skin was leaning on a chair and listening to music.

"Uh He-Hello? Harrison? Harrison! Can you hear me?!" At one point Harrison made a movement as though he had heard something but quickly shook it off and stared back at his iPod.

"Ugh never mind we'll get back to him later..." Josh said frustrated.

He closed the door and moved on to the next door, but before he could, the loudspeakers all over the boat came to life,

"HELLO CAMPERS FOR TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO PAHKITEW ISLAND! PLEASE REPORT TO THE

FRONT OF THE SHIP ASAP!" Chris's voice rang. Josh, who was covering his ears, opened his eyes.

"Ooouuuch man that hurt my ears! What was that for-" Josh was suddenly pushed into the wall by the group of running teenagers. When they had finally passed, Josh lay against the wall exhausted, "I really need to reconsider working for Chris..."

Meanwhile, all of the teens had arrived at the front of the boat and were standing in front of Chris, (accompanied by chef).

"Welcome one and all to the newest season of total drama, Total Drama Return to Pahkitew Island! Here you will be spending 21 days, three full weeks with your fellow campers competing for the one million dollar prize! You will make friends, you make enemies, and one of you lucky suckers will walk away rich!" After this statement, cheers arose from the group as chef showed them the case of money.

"As for now," Chris continued, "We will start with something simple that our friend JOSH here couldn't do." Josh had returned, beaten and battered, and collapsed on a nearby chair. "You are going to introduce yourselves to each other and our audience. Starting wiiiiiittthhh..." Chris looked around at the group of kids and pointed his finger at a girl dressed in a camouflage shirt and black shorts/sneakers.

"Oh", the girl spoke up, "well I'm Nicky! Nice to meet you all!" She finished. Chris began to move his finger to the right, obviously saying that he wanted everyone to present themselves when their turn arrived. Next was a boy in a vest and pants along with black shoes. He looked as though he was dressed for church, with a collared shirt, long pants, and black sneakers.

"Hello everyone! My name is Kyle, and I am pleased to-" laughing arose from the other side of the group. Kyle raised his eyebrows and leaned forwards to see who interrupted him.

On the other side of the group, a blonde girl in a light blue shirt and black pants smirked at the sight of Kyle.

"I'm sorry I really am, but you don't expect to win dressed like THAT do you?" She pointed to him. Kyle, utterly shocked at the sudden remark, looked at himself.

"What? Wha-what's wrong?" He looked up towards the others as if asking them with his eyes as well.

"ENOUGH! No more fashion talk! Next!" Chris interrupted again.

This time, his hand landed on a boy with light brown hair and dressed in a light blue shirt and brown pants.

"Ok my turn I guess, my names Darryl, and I-" before Darryl could continue, Chris interrupted once again.

"W-Wait! You-You aren't another CIT are you?" Darryl nodded. Chris looked fearfully at chef, "Oooook moving on!" He quickly moved onto the next person.

"What now?" Darryl questioned, but Chris ignored him.

"I said, next!"

This time, Chris's finger landed on a boy dressed in a black t-shirt with a how tie on it. He grinned and bowed.

"Well hello everyone. My name is Mark, and I am very pleased to meet you." Mark said brandishing flowers out of thin air and presenting them to Nicky. She blushed and accepted his offering.

"Okay next."

Now it was a girl's turn. She was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and shorts with sneakers.

"Hi everyone I'm Ava." She responded.

"Next!"

A boy stood forward clad in a sports jersey, cleats, and sports shorts.

"Hey guys! I'm Zach!" He smiled and waved at the camera, before returning back to the group.

"Okay next!"

It seemed that this time Chris's finger landed on the girl that had spoken before. She stood forward and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Madison." She stood back to the rest.

"Next."

His finger then landed on a boy who was in a hunched position, and looked like he was freaking out. Chris however wasn't a patient man and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Uuuhh hellllooooo?! Anybody there?!" He half shouted. The second the words left his mouth, the boy snapped out of his trance and instantly introduced himself.

"Oh hi, sorry I was...never mind. I'm Ethan..." Ethan quietly walked to the rest.

"Alright next."

A young boy stood forward this time and smiled.

"I'm Terrance, and I'm here to win. No way am I going home without that money." He said confidently. Chris smirked,

"Well we'll see won't we?" In the group, Kayla leaned in towards Joey,

"It's amazing how confident he is. He will be a tough opponent." Joey nodded.

"Okay onward, next!"

There was an awkward silence as the girl that was chosen didn't speak a word.

Instead, her cheeks turned red and she shrugged away.

"Um hello? Are you deaf or something?" Chris questioned. He girl quickly leaned towards Jenna and whispered into her ear,

"She says her name is...Victoria. She says she's sorry for being so nervous."

"Yeah yeah yeah don't care, moving on. Next!"

Kayla leaned toward Joey again.

"Man he's not patient is he? He needs a chill pill!" Joey shrugged. He didn't think saying things against their host would get him anywhere.

Another boy stood forward and presented himself.

"Hi guys I'm William." He stood back and let Chris choose who was next, this time it was a girl. She stood forward,

"Heyyyy I'm Penelope! Nice to meet you guys!" The girl introduced herself. Next was a boy with messy black hair.

"Well hello old chaps! I say it's nice to meet you! I'm Rory!" He stuck out his hand to shake Chris's but Chris stood as solid as a statue.

"Ok dude loose the accent and maybe one day you can shake my hand." The boys face turned from excited to disappointment and walked backwards toward the group.

"Next, (man chef how many kids did we get this year this is the longest intro ever)."

A boy with a neon green shirt and black shorts stepped forward with a notepad.

"Hey I'm Alexander. Call me Alex." He shot out and quickly returned.

"Ugh next!"

A nerdy yet mean faced boy walked forward.

"I'm Isaac." He then turned towards the group and returned.

"Okay! Last but not least..."

Finally, Chris's fringe had landed on the last teenager, a boy wearing a black sweater and jeans. His hair was unkempt and his eyes showed a loss of sleep.

"I'm Nathan." He blurted out so quickly that Chris almost didn't hear him.

"Ok then... Well there you have it folks! A girl with a room full of teddy bears a guy that has serious language issues-"

"THEY'RE ACCENTS!"

"Nobody cares. Anyway, next episode we return with much more on total drama return to Pahkitew Island!"


	2. Chapter 2

TDRTPI EP1:

As the ship neared the island, the campers leaned over the ships railings excitedly, waiting to get off and begin the challenges. The ships whistle blew, and it pulled up to a small dock near the shallow end of the beach.

Chris was the first off the boat along with chef.

"Welcome one and all to Pahkitew Island! Last season's island! Here is where you will be spending your vacation."

"OMG Chris I love it!" Kayla burst out, taking the image in. In the clearing, lay two wooden cabins, surrounded by a large forest.

"Great. This sucks." Terrance stated bluntly.

"Thanks Terrance!" Chris said, eyeing Terrance. "As I was saying, your first challenge will begin tomorrow at 3:00 so get yourselves situated in the two cabins we have provided. But be aware that these will NOT be your roommates. We will discuss teams later." With that, he and chef walked away.

"Well c'mon! He said we get to choose our cabin and I wanna be with you guys! Let's get our stuff!" Kayla said excitedly pulling Joey and Jenna with her.

Madison walked to her belongings with Harrison, followed by Mark and Madison, and the rest.

-THE NEXT DAY AT 3:00-

The campers waited outside their temporary cabins and waited for Chris. Before long, Chris appeared on a four wheeler, wielding his clipboard.

"Hello campers, ready for your first challenge? Of course you are. Here's the deal. Our first challenge is actually a redo of a challenge that we never finished in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. The gettin' ta know ya trivia game challenge. If you will all follow me..." Chris began slowly driving off down a dirt path, with the campers doing suit.

What do you think our first challenge will be? Oh I hope it's something to do with sports I'm good at that." Zach asked Darryl.

"I don't know I never watched the show man. What do you think?" He turned to Terrance who was strutting his way to the challenge.

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Cause I'm gonna beat you losers anyway." He bragged. Darryl sighed.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"So this is what the confessionals like...it smells. Anyway, that guy Terrance...he's got to know that with that attitude he'll be kicked off first..."

(Darryl)

The campers eventually reached the beach where, along the dock were two sets of bleachers on a pedestal. Each one had a harness, and a buzzer.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, I will now make the teams. For team A: Kayla, Joey, Harrison, Madison, Kyle, Victoria, Rory, Zach, Ava, and Terrance!" Chris took another look at his clipboard, "For team B: Mark, Jenna, Nathan, Nicky, Alexander, William, Isaac, Darryl, Penelope, and Ethan!"

The group split in two, each dividing into their teams.

"From hence forth, team A will be known as Team Challenger!" Chris handed the group a yellow emblem of a person running for their team.

"And from this moment onward, team B shall be known as Team Endeavor!" Chris then handed the group a purple emblem of a face with sweat on it.

"Ewwww gross why do we have a sweaty guy while they get a guy running?" Jenna commented. Chris just laughed.

"Because I say so that's why. Now, each team go to the bleacher with your team's logo on it and strap yourselves in!" Chris commanded. The campers immediately ran to their team's bleacher and strapped themselves in.

"Ouch! Why are these things so tight man!" Harrison asked. Chris smiled.

"Obviously you didn't watch season 4. Good! Those seat harnesses are for kids, but I got them on discount so don't break them!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Seriously? Seriously! Dude these things are so tight I couldn't feel my arms! I can't even reach my pocket to get my iPod! At least i have my water proof case on."

(Harrison)

"Ok! Let's get this going! I'm going to state an embarrassing fact about one team member to each team. If that team member doesn't press the buzzer and own up to their embarrassment in 1 minute, then this happens!" Chris smiled just as he pressed a button, and team challenger disappeared underwater.

"Man I was born to do this job!" Chris complemented himself.

"Wait where did they go?" Nicky asked worriedly.

"Oh nowhere really..." Chris said filing his nails, "just where your about to go..."

"Wait wha-" Nicky was cut as challenger resurfaced and endeavor was sent underwater. From here, Nicky spotted multiple sharks and other dangerous aquatic life that darted towards they're position. She and her team screamed.

Not moment too soon did Chris allow team Endeavor to resurface.

"Ok everyone clear on the rules?"

"Uh no!" Almost everyone responded.

"Ok good, let's get on with the questioning! To team endeavor, who got held back a grade in kindergarten?"

Team Endeavor looked among themselves, wondering who was responsible while team challenger laughed.

"Hahaha which one of those losers failed kindergarten?!"

Among Team Endeavor, Darryl was doing his best not to turn beet red. Eventually

Darryl sighed and pressed the buzzer at 0:12 seconds.

"Point for team Endeavor!" Chris announced.

Penelope gasped, "You were left back in kindergarten?" Darryl shrunk in his chair.

"N-No I just...just...MY PARENTS THOUGHT I COULD USE AND EXTRA YEAR OK?"

"Ok to team challenger now, oh this explains a bit, who can't talk when under pressure?"

The competitors in challenger immediately turned to Victoria who hung her head in shame. She pressed the buzzer and received in return a light shock.

"All right then one point for challenger! Back to team Endeavor! Who had an accident in the pool when they were 15?"

Alexander surprisingly pressed the buzzer as quickly as he could.

"Aw man dude, you did it when you were 15? 15!" Isaac laughed. Alexander looked more angry than ashamed however, and turned to face Isaac in the face.

"I plan on winning. Let's see how you do when it's your turn!" He shot back.

"And endeavor has two points! Challenger! Who it their head stuck in a toilet trying to clean it out?"

This time, everyone laughed except Joey, who tried to hide himself behind the shelf on the bleachers as he pressed the buzzer.

"I slipped! It was wet in there and I slipped when I was cleaning it out! I swear!" Joey desperately tried to regain his cool, while the others laughed.

"Hey Joey," Kayla called from the seat next to him, "it's ok, there's probably worse things that other people have done."

"Hahahaha! Woooow Joey you can escape a strait jacket but not a toilet?

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man dude!" Chris laughed.

"Yes simply ridiculous." Smirked Mark from the other bleacher.

On the scoreboard, the score read, team challenger: 2 and team endeavor 2.

"Looks like we have a tie game so far. Let's see...to team endeavor. Who received their first kiss from their sister?"

Team endeavor instantly cringed.

"Oh that's gross! You don't kiss your own siblings!" Kyle remarked.

"You're absolutely right Kyle!" Chris said. Time ticked away as endeavor looked over themselves, looking for the one responsible for the statement.

Before they knew it, however, time ran out, and everyone gasped.

"Later suckers!" Chris pressed the button and began waiting for a minute.

Underwater, Team Endeavor hid behind the desks on the bleachers, and fought off the offending aquatic life.

At one point a jellyfish latched onto Nathan's arm and Ethan began to frantically wave his arms around.

Finally, Chris pressed the button once again, and allowed the team to resurface.

"Ouch! Great, this is just fantastic." Nathan said as he pried the jellyfish off his arm.

"Oh god oh god are we out yet? Please tell me we're out!" Ethan said rolled into a ball.

"Yes we're out you can stop crying now." Isaac frowned. Isaac noticed that Ethan was also beet red.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"You know I thought that when they did this stuff on TV it was fake! Or at least stunt doubles! I don't know if I want to play anymore..."

(Ethan)

"That looser Ethan was so the one that got us dunked! Great! I'm gonna get the rest of the team to vote for him if we lose this!"

(Isaac)

"Ok! Looks like its still tied! Challenger, here's your chance to take the lead!"

Cheers arose from team challenger.

"Ok. Who gets into a panic attack when leaving a certain piece of technology at home?"

"Hey how is that fair? You didn't even tell us what that piece of technology is?" Madison stated.

"Hey, it wasn't even really an embarrassing question so SHUT IT!" Chris replied.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Ok ok. I guess I CAN be a little attached to my iPod... I mean, I can't leave home without it! It's got my...everything on it!"

(Harrison)

Harrison pressed the buzzer on the desk and slouched in his chair.

"Alright! 3:2 Challenger! Can endeavor recover?"

"Yeah we can!" Nicky said confidently.

"Ok, who got beat up by a group of girls in 7th grade?"

Isaac turned red immediately. Alexander noticed and smirked.

"So, beat up by girls huh? Now look who's embarrassed."

"SHUT UP! Ugh fine!" Isaac pressed the button and received a shock.

"That's 3:3! Tie game! Team Challenger, who was kicked off a sports team because they were too stupid?"

Zachary instantly shrunk in his chair and pressed the button after a round of laughter from both teams.

"Dude how do you get this information..."

"I have my sources. Anyway that's 4:3 challenger! One point away from winning! Can endeavor still catch up if challenger makes a mistake?"

"Probably not." Nathan sighed.

"Anyway, endeavor, who accidentally lit their own house on fire while trying to light a candle?"

This time it was Nicky's turn to turn red.

"Haha...whoops," Nicky said as she pressed the buzzer, "Ouch!"

"All right, this could be the final question of the challenge! For Team challenger, who was once 59 pounds overweight?" Silence fell over team challenger as the team looked upon themselves.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Ok ok I maaaay have been a little overweight before." *silence* "But that was before! I slimmed down, I mean look at me! Besides, admitting this to the team would totally ruin me...but if I don't...team endeavor could win..."

(Madison)

"Time's a wastin'!" Chris said happily as he readied himself to press the button. The team frantically began to look around for any signs of the culprit.

Meanwhile, team Endeavor crossed their fingers, hoping they wouldn't admit.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3-"

"Okay fine!" Madison admitted and pressed the button.

"And Team Challenger wins!" Cheers arose from team challenger as they raised their hands in victory. "Now, since we spent so much time on this challenge, (and the sun is setting) we're going to go straight to the elimination, where one of you losers," Chris pointed to team Endeavor, "will be going home!"

"As for team Challenger, you get to enjoy some of chefs best gourmet food!" Team challenger released another cheer and walked off towards their baggage.

-AT THE ELIMINATION-

"Ok campers! Here is where you will vote for the camper that you wish to send home. I will be handing out marshmallows. If you don't get one, you out of the competition. Once you're out, you can't come back. EVER!" Chris elaborated on the 'ever'.

"Alright let's get started. When I call your names, come up here and claim a marshmallow. The following campers safe are: Penelope, Mark, Alexander, Jenna, Nicky, William, and Darryl." Chris gave them all marshmallows.

"Ethan. You're on the chopping block for freaking out so much and bothering your team. Nathan, your here because you annoy people with that attitude of yours. And finally, Isaac. You are here for being a pain to your teammates. So...who's safe...?" Chris looked over the last three contestants, grinning.

"Nathan." Chris tossed him a marshmallow and turned to the other two.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"It's obvious that I'm going to stay. I have more potential than that other freak, I mean literally! He's one of those characters in those movies that goes crazy and kills everyone!"

(Isaac)

"I don't really know if I want to even stay? I mean, if Chris keeps doing what he did in our FIRST challenge, I don't know if I can handle the rest... I wanna go home!"

(Ethan)

"The contestant going home tonight isssss...

*Dramatic music playing*

"Ethan! Your outa here bud!" Chris flicked the last marshmallow towards Nathan.

"Yes!" He cheered.

"Alright, now that we have had our first elimination, I would like to introduce you to..." Chris pulled off a curtain that lied over a nearby object.

"The wheel of losers!" Chris announced as he unveiled the object. Underneath laid a wheel with different pictures on it. One of a cannon, one of a boat, one of a catapult, one of a limousine, and one of a toilet.

"Just to boost the ratings and make this more fun, you will spin the wheel to see how you will be leaving!" Chris laughed. "I seriously don't know how I do it!"

Ethan walked over to the nearby wheel, and nervously grabbed the wheel.

"Well...h-here goes..." He quickly spun the wheel as hard he could. Everyone watched as Ethan's fate was spun around on the wheel.

After a few seconds, the wheel began to slow down, until it landed on the cannon.

"Oh how traditional! Since were here on Pahkitew Island, we might as well use that seasons elimination transportation. Not to mention it's great to start the season with a bang!"

-MOMENTS LATER-

"Alright Ethan anything to say?"

Ethan started nervously sweating.

"Uh-um is this safe?!" Chris just laughed.

"Of course, we tested it on last season's contestants and all they got were a few broken bones!"

"W-W-WAIT WHAT?!" Ethan nearly screamed.

"Fire in the hole!" Before Ethan had the chance to get out, Chris lit the fuse and everyone watched as Ethan was shot (no doubt screaming his head off) into the sky and over the horizon.

"Well that wraps that up. Join us next time, for more excruciating pain! Here! On Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"


	3. Chapter 3

TDRTPI EP 2 PT 1:

Harrison snored as his music blocked out all sound in the cabin while Joey pulled a pillow over his ears.

'Uggghh will he ever put that thing away!' Joey thought. 'I need to get out of here, maybe get some peace outside'.

Joey jumped out of his bunk bed, and walked past Kyle and Zach (who's snoring was just as annoying as Harrison's iPod).

He walked outside in the dim moonlight and sat down against the wooden steps, and leaned against the wooden post holding up the porch roof.

He began to close his eyes, picturing himself in the future with the million dollars.

"Hey Joey what are you doing out here?" Joey nearly jumped out of his skin, and (in his fright) smacked his head back into the wooden post. Even with his blurred eyes, however, he could make out the image of Kayla sitting on the other side of the porch.

How did he miss her sitting there? Was she there before? Was she following him?

"OMG sorry Joey I didn't mean to-"

"No no it's...its fine." Joey cradled his head while looking at Kayla. She looked away from him for a moment and stared outside.

"Why are you out here?" She asked him. He half-heartedly laughed.

"Well, nothing really, just the other guys are hard to sleep in the same room with, that's all."

"Haha I know how you feel Madison wears this weird face mask thingy and it freaks me out!"

Joey stared at her. "It's a face mask."

"Yeah that's what I said."

"No that's the name of what she's doing it's for - well you know what never mind." Joey chuckled.

"Oh ok." Kayla smiled. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Oh uh sure." Joey wondered what she was going to ask.

"Well, what would you do if you won the million?" Joey pondered this for a moment. He had said that he really just came to win and show off his skills, but he never thought about what he would do if he did get the money...maybe buy a laptop? Or maybe something like Harrison's iPod...

"I...I don't know..." He said.

"Oh, well I know what I want to do with my money!" She practically jumped up and down.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Split it with all my friends!" This sudden statement shocked Joey. Split it? With her friends? Seriously? Who would do something like that, most people would keep it for themselves.

"Wow. That's awesome." Just as Joey finished his sentence, Kayla immediately turned towards him.

"Are you my friend?" The question hit him so fast that he didn't know how to respond.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you my friend Joey?" She asked him once more. Almost as if she was asking him if he wanted to split the money.

"Y-Yeah." Is all he managed to get out, before she leaned in and hugged him.

"Thanks! I'm happy we're friends! I don't have many friends at home but I'm glad we are!" Her hug was nearly crushing his spine while her white hair nearly choked him to death.

"Umph! Uh y-yeah me too. Can you let go now?" Kayla instantly let go.

"Hehe, sorry. Well it's getting late now...I think we should really get to bed..."

"Um yeah. See ya tomorrow." Joey concluded as he waived her goodbye and walked back into the noisy cabin.

'Great. Back to square one...'

Unnoticed by both, a pair of eyes was watching them the whole time.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Well I must say it is interesting to see those two grow close. But if they get too close they'll vote everyone off. I have to keep them distant so I can vote the both of them off later. But for now, I'll let them be."

(Terrance)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Hm. Kayla is kinda weird...but she's really nice. She said she would split the money with everyone! Everyone! Now who can argue with that? I'm going to see that she stays out of trouble. She's like an ace in the hole for everybody, only I'm the only one that knows it...plus she's a really good friend."

(Joey)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Wow. Joeys really nice! He said he's my friend! YES! Maybe we can get to the final two together... But that's far from now. For now, I gotta focus on getting rid of people like Isaac and Mark. They're both very mean..."

(Kayla)

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Wakey-wakey rise and shine!" Chris's voice boomed through the megaphones attached to the wooden poles outside.

"Uuuhh wha-ouch!" Joey yelled as he suddenly arose and hit his head on the ceiling from his bunk bed.

"Noooo mom five more minutes..."Zach said half asleep.

"C'mon guys we don't want to be late." Kyle stated as he walked out of the cabin. Harrison, still with the iPod earbuds in his ears.

"Ugh somebody please wake up music boy!" Terrance said annoyed. Nobody, however, was around when he asked.

"Ugh fine I have to do everything myself!" Terrance walked over to Harrison's iPod and turned it on. Then, he quickly raised the volume to the max.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Harrison bolted upright and ripped the earbuds from his earbuds. "What the heck was that for!"

"Challenge time music man let's go!" Terrance said arrogantly as he too walked out.

*Outside the cabins*

"Good morning everybody! How'd you sleep?" Joey was about to answer when, "Don't care; today's challenge will be a long marathon run! Each team will have to run 3 times around the island to complete the first part of the challenge! Each team must have EVERY player to participate in the second part of the challenge! Remember that! Once you have finished the second challenge, you will wait for the other teams to arrive. Chef and I have a special challenge for part 3! Haha!" Chef and Chris high-fived.

"Chef and I will give you 5 minutes to prepare yourselves, then, I will call you to the starting line. You may only run when I fire this starting gun. Oh and one last thing,"

The contestants looked at Chris with puzzled faces.

"There may or may not be some traps along the track, so beware! Hahaha!" Everyone cringed. "Alright your five minutes starts...now!"

*Team Challenger*

"Okay guys what should we do to warm up?" Madison asked her teammates.

"Well, on my soccer team back home, we would make a circle and do a series of stretches before we ran...maybe we should do that?" Zach stated. Madison clapped her hands together.

"Good we'll do that! We'll follow your lead Zach!" Zachary then made everyone from a circle around him.

"Okay, first we'll start with touching your toes." Zachary bent down and easily touched his toes. Everyone followed suit except for Kayla, who instead raised her foot and grabbed onto it.

"Uhhhh Kayla?" Joey asked looking at her.

"Mhm?"

"You're supposed to do it this way..."

"Ooooooohhhh whoops haha."

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Okay maybe Kayla's a little bit of an airhead...doesn't matter, she's still important to the team. Well...more important to me." Joey then folded his arms.

(Joey)

"I was the captain for my varsity soccer team two years in a row! I'm great at running! We ran for 40 minutes straight each day for two weeks straight to get in shape. This should be easy. I just hope my teammates don't slow us down..."

(Zach)

*Team Endeavor*

"Alright guys I say we do what they're doing." Isaac said eyeing the other team.

"No, I think that we should run in place, it will get us ready for running the track!" William pointed out. Many of the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay then fine, we'll do it your way then." Isaac relented. Team Endeavor began jogging in place.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

Suddenly, the sound of an air-horn rang through everyone's ears as Chris sat on his chair, holding down the button. When he finally released, half of the contestants were on the floor cupping their ears.

Chris pulled out two earbuds and laughed. "Hahahaha! Oh man I've been waiting to use that all day! Ok campers! Your five minutes are up! Get ready to run!" The campers lined up on the starting line and got ready to run.

"On your marks…"

"Get set…"

"GO!" Chris fired the starting pistol into the air, and the campers began their run. Team Endeavor took the lead quickly, and was really putting space between the other team.

"Hah! We showed them! We're gonna win this thing easy!" Isaac laughed as he quickly looked behind him and noticed the other team falling behind.

"I would not be so sure, they could be slow, but they could also be conserving their energy-"

"Oh shut it! We're in the lead and that's what matters!" Isaac cut Alexander off, and continued running.

"Yeah, this is awesome! We're gonna win this!" Nicky said confidently. Mark, who was running next to her, frowned.

"True, but what about those traps Chris said he'd set. I wonder what they are and where they could be…" Then, without warning, Penelope screamed. Team Endeavor turned around and noticed that she had fallen into a pit trap, (without the spikes of course).

"Great! You just had to say it didn't you!" Isaac snarled at Mark.

"Alexander, come help me get her out of here! The rest of you guys run to the finish line!" Darryl said. Alexander approached the pit trap quickly, and began to help Penelope out of the trap.

*Team Challenger*

"Oh great! We've lost sight of them! They're gonna win! Thanks Zach now we're going to lose!" Madison whined.

"Excuse me, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're conserving our energy. They're sprinting! It will be only a matter of time before they slow down and we pass them easy! Just you wait!" Zach responded. He had done enough running in soccer to know that if you sprinted all the way through you would not make it to the finish line before someone who jogged. Unless of course you were a great runner…

Unnoticed by the rest, Kayla began slowing down, little by little. So little that it was barely recognizable. Kyle, who was not the best runner and was second to last in their group, noticed this.

"Kayla are you ok?" Kyle asked. Kayla turned to him, her face red and sweaty.

"Oh yes Kyle I'm fine thank you." Kayla then picked up the pace again and caught up with the rest.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Okay, I'm not the best runner. Running's not my thing really. I mean, I can run for a bit like anyone normal, but I can't run for long distances! I just hope I don't get one of those things when I run for too long…"

(Kayla)

"I think something's wrong with Kayla. I saw her face and it looks like she's going to puke or something…I wonder…maybe running's not her forte…well I shouldn't be talking it's not mine either!" Kyle laughed.

(Kyle)

*Team Endeavor (Alexander/Penelope/Darryl)*

"Alright! Almost got you! C'mon just a little more…aaaaaannndddd there!" Darryl and Alexander pulled Penelope out of the giant hole.

"Thanks!" She said brushing herself off. Darryl and Alexander nodded, and the trio continued running.

*Team Endeavor*

"Ugh! Where are those idiots! They're going to, *cough cough* slow us *cough* down! Man I need a break!" Isaac had his hands on his head, and was panting heavily. Practically everyone else was in the same shape except Mark.

"C'mon guys, we must keep going! We need to past the finish line and then we can rest!" Mark tried to motivate his team. Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect.

"Ugh Mark they're nowhere in sight I need a break!" Isaac panted. Mark, realizing that he was getting nowhere, gave in.

"Fine, we can rest for two minutes, but then we have to get going!" With a loud thump, the rest of the team collapsed onto the ground.

*Team Challenger*

"Look! Who's that?" Joey asked aloud. Up ahead, were three other contestants, running, and panting as they tried to catch up to the rest of their team.

"It looks like Alexander, Penelope, and Darryl! We're catching up!" Madison said excitedly. Team Challenger began to pick up the pace, but Kayla and Kyle were unable to catch up.

"Oh no! I can't do this!" Kayla cried. She was beginning to feel a slight pain in her legs, and she knew what would follow if she continued running like this. But she needed a break!

"C'mon Kayla we can do this together, just keep running!" Kyle said confidently. Kayla nodded and continued running.

*The rest of Team Challenger*

Team Challenger easily passed Alexander, Penelope, and Darryl, and were still running onwards.

"Hold on." Joey noticed they were missing two people. "Where's Kayla and Kyle?" Madison turned her head so she could look at the back of the group.

"Great! Now we're down two people! Joey go back and get them over here!"

"But I-"

"Just go!" Madison ordered. Joey sighed and turned around. 'Where are they!' he thought to himself.

*Team Challenger (Kayla and Kyle)*

Kayla and Kyle were running as fast as they could, when a figure appeared ahead of them. Joey was slowly jogging towards them, and when they were close enough, he joined them.

"Guys! We just passed our second lap up ahead you guys need to catch up!" Kayla, could barely speak because she was panting so hard, opened her mouth to speak but Kyle cut her off,

"We're trying Joey, but we just can't run any faster!" Joey groaned. How was he supposed to get these two to run faster! They just can't! And they're still on their first lap!

Kayla was panting and sweating. This was so not what she was good at! She hated running! (Especially now!) Without warning, a bolt of pain shot through her leg, sending her to the floor in a heap. Sand flew everywhere as she made contact with the beach floor.

Joey and Kyle turned around to see Kayla on the ground, cradling her leg in pain.

"Go Kyle I can catch up! We need to win this!"

"No Joey we'll do this together." Kyle said. Both boys walked over to Kayla and slowly helped her to her feet. Her eyes were tearing up and her leg wasn't moving, as though it were made of stone.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Great! Just Great! Now I have this horrible cramp to deal with. I hate these! They hurt so much it's like I broke my leg or something! I hate running!"

(Kayla)

*Chris and Chef's Camp*

"Ya know Chef this is getting kinda boring. They've only triggered one trap and it wasn't even that funny. We need to send in something to make things interesting!" Chris said while sipping a coffee and relaxing in his lawn chair. Before him lay multiple TV sets showing the campers running around the island.

Chef instantly whipped out a small walkie talkie and turned it on.

"Yeah! He said it's good let's bring it in!" Chris looked at him dumbfounded.

"Uh chef what are you talking about?" Chef laughed.

"You'll see. Trust me you'll like it." Before long, two interns brought out a giant box with the words DANGER and WARNING on it. The box moved back in forth while snarls and screeches emitted from within.

"Remember Scuba bear?" Chef asked Chris with a grin on his face. Chris leapt from his chair in excitement.

"You mean...you mean you brought him back?!" Chef nodded. "Oh man I love this job. I don't know if there's a day that I regret signing up for it! Well would you look at that, we're out of time! Haha, well, watch as Scuba bear wreaks havoc on our contestants next time on Total Drama Return to Pahkitew Island!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I know this challenge is long, and kinda dragging on, but just remember this is a TV show, so this all really happens in like 5 minutes or so, so…yeah. Anyway, also sorry about all the updates, I've been fixing some things that were bothersome and in the way. (They were causing problems). Well, enjoy!**

TDRTPI EP 2 PT 2:

"Last time on Total Drama Return to Pahkitew Island," Chris said as he stood in front of the camera, "Our campers started the first part to their marathon run, and Penelope fell into a trap hole, slowing down team Endeavor. Kayla and Kyle are slow runners, and aren't helping Team Challenger either, but will scuba bear here change things up? Stay tuned for another episode of Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"

*Theme song plays showing all of the characters*

*Team Challenger (Kayla, Kyle, Joey)*

Kyle and Joey slowly jogged onward, carrying Kayla on their shoulders. Up ahead, they could see a hole in the ground, and sets of tracks leading away from it.

"It looks like somebody fell in there; maybe we can catch up to them!" Kyle said hopefully.

*Team Endeavor (Alexander, Darryl, Penelope)*

Finally, the trio made it past the finish line, completing their first lap. All three of them raised their hands (while still running) in triumph.

"Awesome! Just two more laps to go!" Darryl exclaimed.

*Team Endeavor (the rest)*

"Ok you've had your rest! Let's go!" Mark said, ordering the others to follow his lead. The rest of the campers, now almost fully rested, stood up and followed Mark. Soon, they were back at their previous speed, and still nobody else was in sight.

"This is good, all we need to do is keep this pace and we'll win for sure! I just hope the others aren't too far behind, because we need them too." Nicky pointed out. Isaac scrounged up his face in disgust.

"They better hurry up, or they're gonna be the ones that get kicked off this island!" Mark nodded in agreement, and pushed onward. Luck, however, was not on their side today. As quick as a flash, a rubber boxing glove popped up out of the ground and smashed right into Isaacs face, knocking him out cold. His unconscious body fell to the ground with a thud.

Mark and the others stopped running, and ran back to his shattered body. "Quickly, pick him up and let's get going!" The others followed his command and moved over to Isaac's body.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Yeah we're taking orders from Mark, but every team has to have a leader right? Right now, I'll let him order me around, but later on he's not going to be able tell me what to do. That's for sure."

(Jenna)

*Team Endeavor (Alexander/Darryl/Penelope)*

"Look! There's team Challenger!" Penelope pointed out. Alexander followed her gaze and saw the majority of Team Challenger running along the beach. Even though Alexander wasn't one for foul play, this was one million dollars they were talking about, and he wanted to win. No matter what. Even if that meant a little sabotage.

Alexander picked up his speed a little and caught up with the enemy team. Nobody paid him any attention except Madison, who eyed him suspiciously,

"Hey, what are you-" She was cut off suddenly when Alexander tripped Rory, who fell onto his face. The others who were trailing behind him, (Ava, Terrance, and Harrison) tripped over his fallen body and landed into a heap.

"Sorry." Alexander smiled and ran back to the other two, who were now ahead. Madison growled in anger, and Terrance kicked some sand angrily.

"Get back here and do that again! I dare you!" Terrance said angrily. Madison ignored him and picked Ava up out of the sand.

"AY! Come back here and fight me like a man ya little-"

"Rory cut it with the accents! We need to keep going! They're way ahead! We're going to need to pick up the pace." After the other two got out of the sand, Team Challenger picked up the pace, this time running so fast it was almost sprinting.

"We're going to tire out if we keep this up! We need to-"

"Shut it Zach. We're behind, and if you want to win, you'll keep your mouth shut!" Madison scolded him. Zach, who was surprised by Madison's sudden outburst, closed his mouth and focused back on winning.

*Back to Team Endeavor (Alexander/Darryl/Penelope)*

"Good job Alexander now we have the upper hand. Thankfully, my years of chasing kids around as a CIT have helped me run faster and longer. We've got to win now!"

"I just hope we don't run into any more of those traps! We're behind as it is! One more of those will set us far behind!" Penelope kept running. Before long, the trio saw the rest of their team, carrying what looked like an unconscious Isaac.

"Look! There they are! Let's catch up! Maybe we weren't as far behind as you thought." Alexander said to Penelope.

*Team Challenger (Kayla/Joey/Kyle)*

"Finally! Look there they are!" Kyle pointed as he was running. Up ahead lay the rest of team Challenger. 'It's about time!' Joey thought to himself. They had been running for about ten minutes alone, and Joey was getting worried that they wouldn't catch up to the rest of their team.

"It's about time you guys got here! I can see team Endeavor up ahead. We just need to catch up to them and then put our plan into action! Terrance here wants a little revenge and I have a feeling it'll slow them down. Once we get up to them, Terrance will wipe them out and we'll win easy." Madison described the plan to them, all the while running. "Hey, what's wrong with her?" Madison pointed to Kayla, who was doing her best not to push too much wait onto Joey and Kyle.

"She got a really bad muscle cramp. She can't walk, so we need to carry her." Kyle responded. Madison shook her head.

"Sure, ok whatever. Just keep up this time." And with that she focused her attention back to the game. 'We WILL win this.' She motivated herself.

*Chef and Chris's camp*

"Oh man look who's coming! It's about time they're taking forever to get here! Is scuba bear ready to play with his new friends?" Chris asked the two interns guarding the box, who were shaking in fear. They nodded sheepishly. Chris smiled and whipped out a walkie talkie. "Hey campers, just to remind you guys, you're both on your second lap. Team Endeavor is in the lead, but not by far! See you at the finish line!" And with that, he put the walkie talkie down and sat down on his lawn chair in front of the monitors.

"Hey Chris? What'd you do with that bear?" Chef asked Chris, who smiled deviously at Chef's question.

"Oh, haha, you'll see in a minute!"

*Team Endeavor*

"C'mon guys! We're almost there! Just a little faster and we'll complete our second lap!" Mark said, seeing victory in sight.

Team Endeavor crossed the finish line, completing their second lap and moving onto their third, with Team Challenger in hot pursuit.

"ALL RIGHT! Just one more lap to-" Before William could finish his sentence, a trap door opened up in front of Team Endeavor. Slowly, a giant bear walked out, wearing scuba gear.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" Jenna screamed. Scuba bear, who had just woken up, was greatly disturbed by this great noise, and growled at the newcomers. They had woken him up, and he was _not _in a good mood.

"RUN!" Darryl shouted, and ran away from the bear. While the contestants on Team Endeavor ran for their lives, Team Challenger snuck past and gained the lead.

"And it looks like Team Challenger has taken the lead! FINALLY!" Chris said through his microphone.

"Quick! Catch up to them!" Mark and the others avoided the bear, and ran behind Team Challenger. Both teams were now halfway through their final lap, and were both severely exhausted. Kayla was still hobbling along with Kyle and Joey, Isaac was still unconscious, and now, to make things better, they were being chased by a psychotic bear.

Madison wasn't going to lose. Not when they had come this far. She was NOT going to lose! 'I need to do something fast, or they're going to catch up!' She thought. Mark was now shoulder to shoulder with her, and was picking up speed. Without thinking, she angrily kicked sand towards his face, but before the sand could make impact, he moved out of the way and it hit Jenna instead.

"AAAAHHH! I can't see!" Jenna screamed as she brought up her hands to her eyes, trying to wipe the sand out of her eyes. Mark noticed her scream and moved over to her, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, I shall guide you, just keep running forward!" Jenna nodded, and kept running. Now, the teams were neck and neck, and were three fourths of their way through their final lap. Things were getting intense, and both teams were running as fast as they could.

"C'mon c'mon we're almost there!" Zach said aloud. Team challenger began to push forward when Ava tripped over a nearby rock.

"NOOOO!" She screamed as she fell. Team Challenger kept running, but Madison turned her head and saw Ava get back on her feet, and try to catch up to the team. 'I swear Ava if you lose this for us I'm so going to vote you out!' Madison vowed.

"Here they come! Endeavor's in the lead! Challenger's teammate Ava has fallen behind! They're coming around the corner…annnnnnndddddd…" Chris's voice could be heard from his megaphone as the two teams made a last sprint for the finish line, all the while coughing and sweating.

Nathan smirked as he looked to his right, seeing their competition fall behind, "Sorry guys. Have fun at the elimination." Madison became enraged. 'How dare he! He's gonna get it in the next challenge!' Her thoughts, however, were shattered when Chris's voice came to life through the microphone.

"And team Endeavor wins! FINALLY A WINNER!" Both teams collapsed as the passed the finish line, and coughed and panted while Chris walked over to Team Challenger. "Well, I guess I'll have the pleasure of seeing you guys at the elimination. Be there at 7 o'clock, but first," Chris pinched his nose with his fingers, "Take a shower you guys smell horrible!"

-AT THE ELIMINATION-

"Well. Here we are. Tonight, one of you sorry losers will be going home. Who will it be?" Chris looked at all the campers. Most of them frightened that their friends had voted for them. "When I call your name, come up here and claim your marshmallow. The following are safe: Joey, Harrison, Kyle, Victoria, Zach, Rory, and Terrance." The campers whose names were called walked up and grabbed their marshmallows.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I'm probably getting sent home tonight. I let my team down. If only I didn't get that stupid cramp, I may have been able to keep up and not slow us down!" Kayla said sadly.

(Kayla)

"Um, I don't know why my name wasn't called. I was the one that pulled us through the challenge! I got us going when we were slowing down! Ugh I'm on a team of idiots."

(Madison)

"I know why I wasn't called. I fell. Period. End of story. I'm going home. I just know it."

(Ava)

"Madison. You're here because you're bossy and some people don't like that." Madison frowned and slouched. "Hopefully you'll change that attitude and maybe your teammates will like you more." Chris said and flicked her a Marshmallow.

"And now, we're down to our final two. Ava, you're hear cause you fell. Pretty much it, but you failed the challenge. Kayla, you're here because you slowed down your team and maybe if you hadn't Ava wouldn't have fallen because you would've been there to…uh…hold on…" Chris tried to find his words but couldn't think of anything. "Oh whatever Kayla get your marshmallow." Kayla squealed and hobbled over to the platter and claimed her ticket to another night on the island.

"Sorry Ava. Looks like you have to spin the wheel of losers!" Chris said happily pointing to the wheel. Ava approached it reluctantly and grabbed a part of the wheel. Ava pulled back, and pushed the wheel as hard as she could. As the wheel was spinning, Ava watched in fear, wondering what mode of transportation she would get for leaving the island.

After a moment of nail biting tension, the wheel landed on the boat. 'Phew' Ava thought in relief.

-AT THE DOCK OF SHAME-

"Okay Ava. Any last words?" Chris said, as she boarded the boat.

"Well, I'm sorry I lost the challenge for us guys. It was nice meeting you!" After she finished, Chef started the engine and Team Challenger watched Ava disappear along the horizon.

"Alright! That's one less camper to worry about. Meet us here, next time on Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm back. And this is kinda a long one to make up for all the times I don't post and I really should've. Enjoy!**

TDRTPI EP 3:

"Last time on Total Drama Return to Pahkitew Island," Chris began, "Both teams Endeavor and Challenger went through a trap infested run around the island three times. In the end, Ava tripped and lost her team the win, getting her a one way ticket to the dock of shame. Who will be sent home today? Who will bring me my latte? Find out, here, on Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"

-3:00 am-

The campers were sound asleep, as chef and the interns walked into each of their rooms. They had to be silent to avoid being detected by the campers; otherwise Chris's plan for the next challenge would be ruined. Each cabin was entered, and each bed was slowly taken out of the room. The interns carefully carried the beds (with the campers still on them, to the shore, where Chef was waiting for them.

Once the interns had carried all of the camper's beds to the shore, Chef instructed them to carefully take the mattresses off (again with the campers still on them) and to lay them down upon the shore. As soon as the interns completed this, Chef noticed it was already 4:30 am. Quickly, he gave the last orders to the interns; push the mattresses off into the water.

-7:30 am-

Nathan grumbled in his sleep. He wished he was back home, on his nice comfy bed, where it wouldn't seem as though he was using rocks for a pillow. Sure he was trying to win a million dollars, and he didn't want to be sent home, but would it be too much for Chris to put some money into better living conditions for the contestants?

Nathan stretched his arms out, and yawned. Before he knew it, however, his hands touched something cold, and wet. Immediately his eyes opened and he tried to sit up in his bed. Unfortunately for him, his sudden change in weight distribution made him fall into the cold water that his mattress was floating on.

"AAAAAHHH! What the? Why am I in the water?!" Nathen shouted aloud. He noticed the other camper's beds were also in the water. Zach was the first one to wake up after Nathan's outburst, and he too, tried to sit up in his 'bed'.

"Hey what's the mat-hey HEY!" Zach fell into the water, completely surprised. As soon as he resurfaced, he spat out some water and wiped the water out of his eyes. "What? How did we get into the middle of the water?" Nathan, however, wasn't paying him much attention. He was focused on getting back onto his mattress.

"I bet this is part of our challenge." Nicky said who was stretched out on her mattress, trying desperately to stay on.

"You're right Nicky!" A loud voice called out, through a microphone. "This is the first part for today's challenge! Alright listen up, first you…hey…is everyone still asleep?!" Chris said astonished. Nicky turned towards the other campers, who were indeed still asleep on their mattresses. Chris huffed and pulled the microphone back up to his face, "WAKE UP CAMPERS TIME FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" He nearly yelled into the microphone.

His sudden words scared the rest of the campers awake, and practically all of them fell into the water the second they sat up. Only Madison and Harrison stayed atop their mattresses. Harrison clutched onto his IPod for dear life, not letting it touch the water. He had taken the water proof case off last night, and he was NOT going to let it break (Plus he had to keep it hidden from Chris).

After a series of questions, Chris finally spoke back into the microphone, "All right campers. Here's the challenge. You must race to that dock over there on your mattress. First team to reach there with they're whole team, gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Alright! Mount your mattresses!" The campers immediately mounted their mattresses, and waited for Chris's command.

"On your marks! Get set! GO!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the campers instantaneously began to paddle, and splash their way to the nearest dock. Harrison was going at an unbelievably slow pace, trying to avoid getting a single drop of water onto his beloved IPod. Madison wasn't doing much better, for she didn't want to get wet either, but she wanted to win. She _had_ to win.

Mark was paddling fast, and quickly moving towards the dock, with Alexander not far behind him. Nicky, unlike Harrison and Madison, was practically swimming. Her paddles more like strokes sent her speeding ahead of Kayla, and Terrance.

Terrance grinned as he thought of a plan. Nathan was coming close to him, and a brilliant idea went through his head. As soon as Nathan was close enough, Terrance latched onto his Mattress.

"Hey! What are you-" Nathan was cut off as Terrance used Nathan's mattress as a boost, and pushed off with all his might. The push sent him ahead of Alexander, and not far behind Mark. Unfortunately for Nathan, his mattress unexpectedly flipped over, sending him into the water. "HEY! Chris this guy's cheating over here!" Chris smiled. He loved it when the contestants played dirty, and he loved it when the other contestants complained on how it was unfair.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I don't recall saying that you couldn't sabotage the enemy team." Mark overheard their conversation, and grinned. He too had an idea. Mark had noticed how Harrison loved and cherished his IPod. 'What if something were to, you know, happen to it?' Mark thought deviously. Mark slowed down, waiting for Harrison to slowly catch up to him.

"Mark! What are you doing you had the lead!" Nicky asked him with a puzzled look. Mark looked at her and put on a serious face.

"GO! I have an idea! Just keep going!" Nicky nodded, and continued towards the dock. Harrison finally started to near Mark, and Mark held a clear view of Harrison's IPod. 'Sorry Harrison. You should've followed the rules, and left that behind.' Mark thought to himself, and started to paddle to Harrison's mattress.

Before Harrison could see what Mark was doing, Mark swung his arm towards Harrison's arm, which was holding his IPod. The IPod flew out of Harrison's hands, and fell into the water with a 'plop!' Harrison looked at his empty hand in shock, and looked into the water, as if he could spot it and dive in after it.

"N-N-NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harrison cried out. Mark grinned, and swam back to the rest of his team, while Harrison sat on his mattress, looking into the water.

"So far, Madison, Kayla, Joey, Kyle, Victoria, Rory, Zach, and Terrance have reached the dock for Team Challenger! And Nicky, Alexander, Nathan, Darryl, Penelope, William, Isaac, and Jenna have reached the dock for Team Endeavor! It's all up to Harrison and Mark! Who will reach the docks first?!" Chris announced into the microphone, whilst sitting in his lawn chair.

Mark smiled, as he neared the dock, victory in sight. 'That poor boy. Being too attached to an object such as that is pathetic. He will most likely be the one going home tonight.' He thought to himself. The rest of Team Endeavor cheered as Mark neared the dock.

Harrison on the other hand was still staring into the water, clearly in shock about the events that had passed.

"MOVE HARRISON WE ARE GOING TO LOOSE! MOOOVE!" Madison shouted from her position on the dock. Her words were fruitless however, for Harrison didn't move, or say anything in return. He just sat there, wide eyed. Vacant.

Mark easily reached the dock, and quickly leapt from the mattress and onto the dock. A few other members of his team helped him to his feet, and Team Endeavor cheered over their victory.

"Team Endeavor Wins! Harrison get your butt over here, we need to start the second challenge! Ugh, chef go get him." Chris said annoyed. Chef nodded, and got into a nearby rowboat. "Anyways, the second part of today's challenge is a good old fashioned dodgeball game, but, on these unbalanced floating docks. You will each start with one dodgeball, and one only. Chef will shoot a dodgeball up in the air once in a while if you all start to run out." Chris explained.

"What about our reward? You said that we would get a reward." Isaac said, crossing his arms. Chris nodded and sighed,

"Yes, yes, I know I said I would give you a reward. Your reward, is a ten second head start on the other team, meaning you will be given dodgeballs ten seconds before the other team does, giving you a great chance to eliminate the other team before they even get a dodgeball. Got it?" Chris said, eying Isaac particularly. Team Endeavor nodded, and Alexander and Darryl each gave each other a high five.

Chef returned with the shocked Harrison, whose eyes were still far away. Madison walked up to him, and put her hands on her hips.

"Thanks a lot Harrison, now they have a five second head start on the ne-"

"He's mine." Madison stared at him, shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Mark. He's mine." Harrison said, staring at the floor boards. Madison scoffed, and turned away.

"Ugh, whatever. Have fun getting killed IPod boy." And with that, she walked away, leaving Harrison staring at the floor boards. Kayla watched as Madison returned to the group, and decided to walk over to Harrison herself.

"Um, Harrison are you ok?" She asked cautiously. He nodded.

"Just fine Kayla. Thank you." She smiled slightly and returned to the rest of the team.

"Alright campers, get onto your 'pedestals'." Chris instructed. The campers stared at him, blankly, until Madison spoke up.

"Um, how are we supposed to get there exactly?" Chris sighed in an annoyed tone.

"UGH! You swim there! Just get in the water already!" Madison frowned. She didn't like swimming, it ruined her hair, and it took her forever to get it in good condition again once it was wet. The other campers, however, obliged. One by one they jumped in, and headed towards their own pedestals. Madison slowly lowered herself in, and made her way to her own dock, all the while making sure her hair didn't get wet. At last, she reached the pedestal, and stood atop it, dripping in water.

"Finally! Alright, Team Endeavor, here are your dodgeballs," Chris told them as Chef tossed each of them a dodgeball. Practically the whole team smiled, and readied themselves for their ten second head start. "I will give you ten second to hit the other team. Once those ten seconds are up, I will hand out dodgeballs to the other team, and the real game can begin. Ok, on your marks, get set….GO!"

Team Challenger braced themselves for the onslaught that was sure to come. Luckily for them, however, the only good shots on the team were Mark, Alexander, and Darryl. Darryl looked among the targets, choosing which one would be the easiest. He decided that Kayla would be the easiest target, and threw the ball as hard as he could towards her.

Kayla, who was watching closely for anyone that looked at her, noticed Darryl eyeing her. She then readied herself for his throw. Kayla watched as he threw the ball at her position, and she quickly ducked, letting the ball fly past her.

"WHOOHOO Yay!" She cheered. While Darryl had his sights on Kayla, Alexander was looking at Zach. Although he was good at sports, Alexander noticed that he was very unstable, or unbalanced. A good blow to the stomach would send him flying off his pedestal. And that's exactly what Alexander intended to do.

Winding his arm back, Alexander aimed with his other arm, and threw the ball towards its target with all his might. Zach, who was not expecting the sudden throw, caught the ball in the stomach, and was sent, (just as Alexander predicted) flying off his pedestal.

"That's one down for Team Challenger!" Chris announced. The other 6 contestants had thrown their balls at Team Challenger, and had only managed to knock down Kyle, and scare Madison. Mark noted down that she was practically harmless, and decided to knock her out later. For now he had to focus on more important threats. People like Joey. Joey seemed to be very well balanced, and great at dodging. He had to be taken out.

Mark figured that a fake out, and then a powerful blow to the legs would him out. Although it wasn't the best of plans, the rest of his team had thrown their balls already, and there were now only 3 seconds on the clock. He quickly faked a throw towards Joey, making Joey flinch, thinking the ball was coming at him.

Just as fast as he had faked the throw, Mark unleashed his true power and shot the ball towards Joey's legs. Much to his amazement, Joey jumped up and over the ball. Even though his landing made his pedestal wobble, he regained his balance, and smiled back at Mark, who stood there in awe.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I was the best in my school at dodgeball. Even the seniors still can't take me down. I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with my skills of escaping things? Then again, how are they related…hm…I don't know I guess I'm just good at dodging things. Always have been. Always will be." Joey smiled at the camera.

(Joey)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Joey is proving to be a major threat. I must eliminate him as soon as possible, or he will be a major pain later on in the game."

(Mark)

"And Team Endeavor's ten seconds are up! Chef, please toss Team Challenger their dodgeballs!" Chef nodded, and tossed the remainder of Team Challenger their dodgeballs. Kyle and Zach climbed the nearby latter out of the water and onto the main dock with Chris and Chef. Chef walked over to the air cannon, and put a dodgeball into it, waiting for the right moment to shoot it into the air.

'Alright let's do this!' Joey thought and smiled. He normally would go for Mark since he had thrown the ball at him, but Harrison vowed that he would get him back for his IPod, and Joey didn't want to get in the way. Instead, he looked at the other team, summing them up. To Joey, the easiest target would have to be Jenna, who looked like she hated this kind of challenge.

Joey pulled back his sleeves, and moved his arm back, preparing for a powerful throw. He aimed at Jenna, and threw with all his might. The ball soared through the air, and made impact right into Jenna's legs. Jenna collapsed, as her legs fell from underneath her. Her face hit the pedestal with a loud smack, and she slid off into the water.

"OOOOOHHH Ouch! That's one down for Team Endeavor and two down for Team Challenger!" Chris said as he leaned forwards in his chair. If there was something that he enjoyed more than his paycheck, it was watching the contestants hurt each other.

Kayla looked at the other team, and decided that her best shot would be with Penelope. She through the ball at her, and managed to make her dive out of the way, and into the water. Kayla closed her eyes and smiled in triumph, "YES!"

Nicky eyed Madison, desperately trying to avoid getting into the water. 'Easy kill' Nicky thought to herself, and threw the ball as hard as she could towards Madison. Madison was too focused on not getting wet to notice the ball heading straight for her.

"What the-" BAM! The ball landed smack in her face and sent her flying into the water.

"And now that's two down for Team Endeavor and three down for Team Challenger!"

"ACH! MY HAIR! NOOOO!" Madison said, pouting in the water.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"UGH! I am going to get that little tomboy for ruining my hair! It takes me forever to get this done! I swear I'm going to get her back for this!"

(Madison)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"You know we always had pretty girls like Madison at my school, but I always hung out with the guys. They were so much more fun, not paying attention to garbage like nail polish and hair. Honestly I just think the stuff guys are into are cooler!"

(Nicky)

Penelope and Jenna climbed up the latter and onto the dock, followed by Madison. The two groups separated, as chef began to grow restless. Instead of waiting for someone ask him for a dodgeball, he decided to shoot one at Victoria, who was still waiting for a target. The ball soared into the sky, and came flying back down at an even faster rate. Victoria noticed that William was looking at something in the sky, and she decided to take a look herself. William decided to take advantage of this, and threw a ball right into her stomach. Victoria couldn't have yelled in surprise if she wanted to, for the shot knocked the wind right out of her.

The ball that chef had shot found its way right onto Victoria's head, finally sending her into the water. The score was now two down for Team Endeavor, and four down for Team challenger. Things were tensing up.

-5 minutes later-

5 minutes had passed, and the score was now six down for team Challenger, leaving only Kayla, Harrison, and Joey, and 7 down for team Endeavor, leaving Nicky and Mark. The odds were in the favor of team Challenger.

Harrison had decided that now was his perfect time to strike, while Mark was focused on taking down Joey, he could knock him straight off his pedestal. Harrison watched as Mark avoided a shot from joey, and nearly fell of the unbalanced pedestal. As he regained his balance, he prepared to throw the ball at Joey. Harrison took this moment to strike.

With all his might, Harrison wound back his arm, and rocketed the ball towards his foe. His face, determined and full of hatred, watched as the ball came flying towards Mark. Even though Mark was focused on taking out Joey, he did notice that Harrison was preparing to shoot at him. However, he was not prepared for the sudden attack and bent over awkwardly, trying desperately to avoid the shot.

The ball missed him by a hair. But the attack was not over yet, for Mark was wobbling uncontrollably. Harrison stood on his pedestal, arms raised, fingers crossed, hoping that Mark would fall over. The rest of Team Challenger watched, as Mark wobbled from side to side.

"Woah, woah, woaaaaaahhhh!" Mark yelled aloud as he tried to gain his balance. Kayla figured this would be a great time to strike. She threw the ball at mark, hitting him straight on the head, and sending him into the water.

"And now it's six down for challenger and eight down for Endeavor! It's all up to Nicky now!" Chris announced from his microphone. Nicky, who still held onto her ball, shot it at Harrison, and knocked him off. 'Seven down for Challenger and eight for our team…this is close!' Nicky thought. Sweat streamed down her face as she faced her last two opponents.

"C'mon Nicky you can do it!" Mark called from the sidelines, with the others chanting in.

"Go Kayla! Go Joey! Kick her off that pedestal!" The others from Team Challenger called. Chef shot a ball to Nicky, and Kayla, to make it fair. Kayla and Joey looked at each other, and nodded. Nicky eyed each of them warily, readying herself for their attack. Kayla looked as though she was about to throw when she tossed it to Joey instead. Nicky watched in almost slow motion as Joey fired the ball at her. She closed her eyes and put her own dodgeball in front of her face. Much to her delight, and the delight of her team, the ball ricocheted off her dodgeball, and fell into the water.

"GO! KNOCK THEM DOWN!" Isaac yelled. She didn't need to be told twice. She fired at the easier target first, which happened to be Kayla. She yelped as she was hit in the arm, and fell into the water. Chef fired balls into the air for both Nicky and Joey.

Unfortunately for Joey, he caught the ball at an awkward angle, making his pedestal wobble this way and that. Nicky knew, however, that if she tried to hit him straight on with the dodgeball, he would easily parry the attack and knock her down easy. Her only option was the raft. Aiming carefully, she fired downwards towards the base of his unsteady pedestal. The ball made perfect contact with the base of the structure and it began to fall with Joey on it.

"Oh greaaaaaa-" Joey was cut off as he and his pedestal fell into the water with a great splash.

"And Team Endeavor wins again! Team Challenger, I'll see you at the elimination tonight!" The rest of team Challenger groaned and waited until Joey and Kayla got out of the water.

-AT THE ELIMINATION-

"Alright you know the rules. When I call your name come claim your marshmallow. The following players are safe: Kyle, Victoria, Kayla, Terrance, Rory, Joey, and Zach." Those whose names were called went up to claim a marshmallow.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Oh come on again! Why do my fellow campers keep voting for me!? I have got to figure this out…I just hope I don't get voted off…"

(Madison)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Ugh great. First I lose my IPod, and then I'm put on the chopping block? How could it get any worse? I can't leave the island now anyway. I have to get back at that jerk Mark!"

(Harrison)

"Madison, do I really have to say this again? You're here because your bossy attitude annoys your teammates, PLUS you didn't do much to help out your team in the second challenge." Madison chewed her fingernails, "And Harrison. You lost your team the first challenge, and didn't help too much on the second one." Harrison looked worried.

"And the camper going home tonight isssssss…" Madison and Harrison looked at each other worriedly, wondering who would be going home.

"Harrison." Harrison's eyes widened, and he stood up.

"B-but I can't leave now! I have to get back at Mark! Wouldn't you like that! You know, more drama?!" Harrison said in defense. Chris sighed,

"You are right, but we have rules, and sorry bud but you're gone. Chef, help him spin the wheel won't you?" Chef nodded and walked Harrison over to the wheel of losers. Harrison reluctantly pulled the wheel and watched as his fate spun around in circles.

After about a minute, it finally landed on the toilet.

"Ugh, whatever I give up." Harrison said and slouched.

-AT THE FLUSH OF SHAME-

"Well, any last words before you flush?" Chris said laughing at the last part. Harrison shrugged. "Suit yourself!" And with that, Chris pressed a button on a remote, and Team Challenger watched as Harrison spun around for a few seconds before disappearing in a big splash.

"WOW! That's another one gone! Come back for more, and see who will be eliminated next! Here, on Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. Enjoy! **

TDRTPI EP: 4 PT 1

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Pahkitew Island! Both teams went into an intense dodgeball brawl! Balls were thrown and contestants got wet, but it all came down to Team Endeavor winning, and Harrison taking the Flush of Shame! Stay tuned for today's episode, here on Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"

-11:00 PM At the boy's cabin for Team Challenger-

The boys sat around the cabin chatting while getting ready to bed. Kyle and Rory were playing cards on the floor, while Joey was minding his own business on his bunk. Terrance was changing out of his wet clothes, and Zach had gone out for an afternoon run claiming that he was 'out of shape'. Terrance scowled as he took off his shirt,

"Ugh, I still can't believe that my clothes are still wet! It's been hours!" Nobody answered his rhetorical question, and continued minding their own business. "At least that kid with the IPod is gone; jeez I can finally go to sleep without hearing his stupid IPod all night." Normally, Joey would've said something about this remark, but he kept his mouth shut. He was right after all.

-11:30 PM on the Beach of Pahkitew Island-

Zach kept his pace going, even though he was running out of breath. It was his 4th lap around the island, and he was going to try and make 5 before he truly ran out of breath. Looking back at the last two challenges, he wanted to make sure he was totally ready for the next challenge that Chris would throw at them.

The waves slowly lapped at the sand on the Island as the Moon shone overhead. Of course, the scenery meant nothing to Zach as he ran across the sand, kicking it up in his run. All that mattered was winning the next challenge. In fact, Zach was so focused on winning the next challenge, that he didn't notice the other figure running across the sand. With a painful smack, Zach ran into the other figure, sending them both into the sand.

"Ouch! Hey why don't you watch where you're…oh it's just you Zach. I thought it might be someone like Terrance or Madison." The figure sighed. After his vision cleared, Zach saw Nicky sitting in the sand.

"Oh sorry Nicky I was distracted. By the way what are you doing out here?" He asked her inquisitively. She laughed.

"Just doing some running. It helps clear my mind, plus I wanted to get out of the cabin. It stinks in there…"

"Yeah, typical cabins from Chris, probably doesn't want to spend money on a decent air freshener." Zach laughed. They sat there for a moment in silence, until Zach stood up and brushed himself off, "Well, I guess I better be getting back. Terrance and Joey might've gotten in a fight again and I highly doubt that Kyle or Rory can separate them." Nicky laughed,

"Haha oh ok. Good luck tomorrow!" Zach smiled back,

"You too!" And with that, he ran off to his cabin.

-11:30 PM At the girls cabin for Team Challenger-

Kayla happily sat on her bed reading one of her favorite books, while Madison was angrily trying to fix her hair.

"I can't believe they knocked me into the water! Look at my hair it's a total mess!" Madison announced. However, Kayla was too interested in her book and Victoria couldn't respond even if she wanted to. After a few minutes, Madison finally gave up and left her hair alone. She flopped onto her bed and sighed.

"Guys why do you keep voting for me in the elimination?" She asked. The question shocked Kayla, and even Victoria who made a surprised look on her face. Kayla thought for a moment, and then turned towards Madison.

"I guess we just don't like your way of leadership. You're too bossy I guess." Kayla said.

"I am not bossy!" Madison said, standing up and crossing her arms. Kayla and Victoria's eyebrow's rose as she stood there. After a moment, Madison realized what she was doing and sat back down again. "Sorry." She said.

"It's alright. Just don't order people around as much and you won't be voted in the elimination!" Kayla said happily. She then turned back to her book, and Madison pulled the covers over her head.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Sure I said I was sorry and that I would be less bossy…but I was LYING! I'll be nice for a little while, and get them off my back. Once they stop voting for me in the elimination for a while, I'll show them the real me, and vote them off, one by one, till I'm on top!"

(Madison)

-8:00 THE NEXT DAY-

Chef drove up to the two cabins with Chris in the passenger seat with his coffee and megaphone. As the jeep came to a halt, Chris hopped off and turned back towards Chef.

"Make sure our new guests are comfortable. Okay?" Chris smiled and winked. Chef returned the favor and smiled and winked back.

Chris then walked in front of the two cabins and brought the megaphone to his mouth, "WAKEY WAKEY CAMPERS!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he could hear angered and frustrated voices from within the cabins. Soon after, the campers came out, still in their pajamas.

"Good morning campers!" Chris continued, "I want everyone to meet back here in 10 minutes, dressed and ready for today's challenge! Starting now!" The campers then groggily went back into their cabins to get dressed. 10 minutes later, they were all standing in front of Chris, awaiting the directions for his next challenge.

"Alright campers. Today's challenge is…hey is he still asleep?" Chris asked while looking at Nathan, who was indeed asleep. Chris promptly walked over to Nathan and put the megaphone to his ear, "WAKE UP!" The words nearly shattered Nathan's eardrum. Head still ringing, Nathan's eyes were now wide open and he was looking around frantically to find the source of the noise.

"As I was saying, Today's Challenge is what I like to call 'Bag and Drag'. Since we are back at Pahkitew Island, Chef and I saw it fitting to include last year's contestants in one of our challenges! Say hello to the cast from Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" Everyone watched as Chris gestured towards an oncoming boat. On board, were last year's contestants, all very excited to get another crack at winning the million dollars. When the ship finally reached the dock, they all walked off and over to Chris.

"Chris! Long time no see!" Topher's voice suddenly spoke out. At the sound of the teen's voice, however, Chris's face fell to an irritated look.

"Yes, hello Topher."

"Yes! Another chance to win the million! Mama's gonna win this one for sure!" A southern accented girl spoke out.

"Sorry Sugar, you won't be getting any money today or anytime soon." Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean? Isn't that why we're back?" Sky asked curiously.

"Yeah why'd you bring us back?" Dave repeated.

"Well, you see we have a new cast, and Chef and I saw it only fitting for you to be in one of the Challenges!" Chris said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You can't be serious." Jasmin said. Chris laughed.

"Oh I'm serious. Plus, your contracts bind you to it, so nobody get any ideas alright? Ok good. Now, to explain the challenge to this year's contestants." Chris turned back to the new contestants. "Today, we will release last year's contestants into the forest. Both teams will run into the forest with these dart guns, and shoot last year's contestants. Then, you must-"

"Woah woah woah! What?!" Samey said, surprised.

"Let me finish! As I was saying, you must then drag their unconscious body to your team's area. The team with the most cast members wins! But remember, you only have one dart per gun, so aim carefully! Last year's contestants will have a 10 minute head start to hide, and then Team Endeavor will head in first with a 2 minute lead since they won the last challenge. Finally, Team challenger will be enabled to head in." Chef wheeled a box filled with dart guns before the two teams. "Alright old contestants, ready to hide?"

"NO!" They all said in unison (except for Topher).

"Alrighty then! Your ten minutes start…now!" The contestants then scattered and ran into the forest, searching for a hiding spot.

-IN THE FOREST-

Jasmin and Shawn ran deep into the forest, looking for the best spots to hide. Unnoticed by both of them, someone else was following them. Jasmin was stopped by Shawn suddenly as he held his arm in front of her and turned around.

"We're being followed." He stated. Jasmin nodded and the two crouched low into a bush, awaiting the follower to appear in front of them. If it was Sugar or Amy, Jasmin didn't want either of them near her. Moments passed until a figure appeared in the clearing, but before Jasmin could make out the figure, Shawn charged out of the bush, wielding a stick shouting, "ZOMBIES!" Before Shawn could strike however, Jasmin had grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. In front of him stood a very frightened Samey, who was closing her eyes and had her hands held up in defense.

"You can open your eyes now Samey. Shawn just made a mistake that's all." Samey opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Thank goodness. Hey, my sister isn't with you right?" Jasmin smiled and nodded.

"Nope. You're safe with us." Samey smiled and sighed.

"So where are you guys hiding?" Shawn and Jasmin looked around for a moment before spotting a tree that had a small opening in the top of the trunk.

"Let's go up there. They won't think to look in the trees."

-ELSEWHERE IN THE FOREST-

Amy sat behind a boulder, waiting for her clumsy sister to follow. She had said to follow her hadn't she? So were was she?! "She probably got lost. What a dope." Amy said and snickered. As she sat in silence, however, she heard voices.

"So, where to?" It was Dave's voice.

"Um…I kinda wanted to go alone." Sky replied.

"Oh really? Ok I'm sorry I bothered you." Dave said, his voice faltering. He was playing puppy dog with her, trying to get her to accept his company through guilt. After a moment, Sky sighed.

"Oh all right you can stay. But keep up. I know a good area to hide in."

"Gotcha!" Dave said. Soon, their voices were out of range, and Amy could no longer hear them. "Pfft, they'll probably be the first ones to be caught." Amy laughed to herself.

-BACK AT THE CABINS-

Both teams waited impatiently for Chris to announce that hiding time was over. Chris was eyeing his watch for a moment, then, he suddenly looked up and put the megaphone to his mouth.

"HIDING TIME IS UP ORIGIONAL CAST! TEAM ENDEAVOR! YOU MAY NOW ENTER THE FOREST AND BEGIN YOUR HUNT!" Team endeavor immediately took off into the forest, carrying the dart guns that Chef handed out to them.

"It's about time. How long does it take for someone to hide in a forest?" Nathan said.

"Get a move on Nathan! We want to take as many cast members as we can before our 2 minutes are up!" Mark said taking off. Nathan sighed and ran after him, hoping they could win as fast as possible. He hated this game show.

Jenna, Darryl, Penelope, and Alexander took off together after deciding that they would probably find a cast member while working together. The four of them ran into the forest, trampling grass and small shrubs, eventually slowing down after running out of breath.

"This is kinda messed up." Penelope stated, as the group made their way around trees, while keeping their eyes peeled for any movement, or sight of the old cast members.

"True, but we have to do this in order to win, and so far we're doing pretty well. I'd hope to end our winning streak so far." Alexander said. Penelope sighed and nodded.

"Honestly sometimes I wonder if all of this is really worth-" Jenna was cut off by Darryl putting a hand over her mouth. Up ahead, small voices emerged over the sounds of the birds and other wildlife in the forest. Both Penelope and Alexander noticed Darryl's actions, and followed his example. The four of them slowly crouched down and quietly made their way towards the noises. After a few seconds of crawling, Darryl had positioned himself so that he could have a good glimpse of their targets.

A red haired girl with glasses and a boy wearing what looked like a lab coat…'what kind of people did they get last year…' Darryl thought to himself. He shook the thought and looked back towards the others.

"Move around them so we'll have them surrounded. When I whistle, we all shoot at our targets. Penelope and I'll take the girl, Alex and Jenna can take the boy. Remember, we only have one shot. Got it?" The others nodded and started crawling towards their positions.

Scarlett scowled as she found herself next to one of the most annoying people on the face of the earth. Max, to whom she was referring, was currently scolding her on how her behavior as a sidekick from last season was unacceptable. Scarlett was so enraged; she could barely keep her anger down, (not to mention the sudden urge to strangle him).

"And last but not least, a sidekick does not try to take over their masters territory. Last season, the island was mine! If you hadn't stepped in the way, I would've taken it over in about a day or two. You ruined everything!" Max continued rambling on. Scarlett, who was now red in the face, turned square towards him and looked him dead in the eye.

"I! AM! NOT! YOUR! SIDEKICK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. As soon as Max fell silent from her sudden outburst, however, Scarlett noticed rustling coming from the bushes. Her eyes narrowed as she figured out what was going on.

Darryl aimed his gun at the girl, making sure that he had her well in his sights. There was no escape, surely they had this in the bag.

"TEAM ENDEAVOR'S TWO MINUTES ARE UP! TEAM CHALLENGER IS NOW ALLOWED TO ENTER THE FOREST!" Chris's voice rang throughout the forest, informing everyone. 'Great!' Darryl thought to himself, 'Better make this quick before the other team gets here!' Darryl then whistled, and pulled the trigger.

The others (Penelope, Alexander, and Jenna) followed suit, and fired at their designated targets. Darryl was completely shocked, when the girl grabbed the boy in a flash, and used him as a human shield while running out of the way. All the boy managed to say was, "Wait wha-OW!" before a dart hit him in the stomach. He quickly fell unconscious and was dropped by the girl.

Darryl scowled as he watched her run off, and began to make his way over to the boy's unconscious form when he heard Jenna yelp. He turned his head to see Alexander slumped over, rear in the air and face in the dirt.

"What happened to him?!" Darryl said, completely confused.

"I don't know! I guess when she was moving I tried to shoot her and he just happened to be in the way when I missed!" Jenna said trying to pull Alexander up.

-Team Challenger-

Kayla and Joey ran off into the forest together, guns at the ready. It wasn't long before they heard a teen's voice yell out in the middle of the forest's tranquility. Up ahead, was a boy wearing what looked like a green robe and was waiving a stick in the air at a tree. After standing in silence for a moment, and listening to his ridiculous rambling, Joey decided that he was just a geek and that it would be an easy grab.

"I got this one Kayla." Joey said smiling to himself as he moved for a closer shot. Kayla smiled back and watched as he moved towards his target. Apparently, the boy was trying to summon a griffin to take him off the island. Joey unintentionally laughed out loud, catching the teen's attention.

"W-what? Who's there? Stand back or I'll cast a spell on you!" He warned. Joey restrained a smile, not wanting to look deranged or demented.

"Sorry about this dude. Just playing the game." Before he could pull the trigger, the boy did one last attempt to save himself.

"Force field! ACTIVATE!" He waved his wand in a circle, and closed his eyes, hoping it would save him. Joey pulled the trigger and the dart hit him in the ribs. With a sudden shake from the impact, the boy looked at the dart, and back at Joey.

"I'm really starting to think that this magic thing doesn't worrrrrkkkkk…." While finishing his sentence, the dart had started sending him to sleep. With a loud thud, he fell to the ground. Kayla came out from her hiding place and hugged Joey.

"Great job! C'mon, let's take him back to our base!" Joey, who was not expecting the sudden hug, turned beet red. Kayla didn't pay any attention, however, and grabbed the boy's feet. Joey realized what she was doing, and grabbed the boy's shoulders, and they began to take him off towards their base.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I'm starting to think that Kayla's kinda getting close with me. Maybe a little to close…well…I mean it's not bad…I'm just…I mean…UGH THIS IS CONFUSING!"

(Joey)

-Shawn/Samey/Jasmin-

After a few moments of struggling with the branches, Jasmin and Shawn had finally pulled Samey up to the top of their tree, where the three of them currently sat. From their view, they could see the camp, beach, and most of the ground below, all the while in the safety of the tree's branches and leaves.

"Wow. This is a great spot. Still…I'm not so sure if I like being up so high…" Samey said looking down for a moment, then looking straight back up and holding onto the trunk of the tree. Jasmin laughed and patted her on the back.

"Oh don't worry. Just don't look down. At least your sister Amy ain't here am I right?" The mention of Amy made Samey cringe and she nodded. Anywhere without Amy was heaven.

"I've been climbing trees for a good 8 years now. Good skill to know when facing the zombie apocalypse. They can't get you up here!" Shawn pointed out. Jasmin smiled and put her arm around him.

"Right."

-Dave/Sky-

Dave followed Sky as she walked towards a cave. Inside, she walked over to a wall, and Dave immediately lost sight of her.

"Sky? SKY?!" He called frantically. Sky's hand shot out behind a crack and pulled Dave into a crevice into the wall. As soon as he landed inside the small crevice, she put her finger on his lips, making the 'SH' symbol. Dave nodded, and settled down. Sky smiled and relaxed against the wall.

"From here on out, we just wait. Sooner or later Chris will call the game off, and we can come out of hiding." Sky predicted.

"Wow, I would've never thought of that! Hey how did you find this place? I didn't see it when I was staying here." Dave questioned.

"I found it when we were doing the 'Hurl and go Seek' challenge." Sky responded. Dave frowned. He remembered how he had gotten voted off on that episode, and how they had gotten off on the wrong foot. He just hoped that now they could at least be friends.

-Team Endeavor-

Nathan watched quietly as a rather chubby southern accented girl walked through the forest, almost, it seemed, oblivious to the game in progress. 'This'll be a cakewalk.' Nathan then waited for the girl to get into the middle of a small clearing, where he would have a good shot.

"Phew, it sure is hot out here. Wonder if there's a vendin' machine still on this island?" The girl said as she wiped some sweat off her eyebrow. Nathan aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger. To his amazement, the girl acted as though she barely felt the shot, and merely turned around towards his position, looking angry.

"WHO SHOT THIS? I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE IN FOR A WHOMP OF PAIN!" Sweat started pouring down Nathan's face. He could only hope that the dart would kick in soon. Without warning, a hand shot into the bushes and grabbed Nathan by the collar.

"SO IT WAS YOU HUH? WELL, GET READY! CAUSE I'M GONNA….gonna….gon...na….ugh." Just as quick as she was enraged, she fell unconscious. Unfortunately for Nathan, she fell right on top of him. Nathan struggled for a moment before freeing himself from the unconscious girl.

"Jeez what's up with her?" he asked himself. He then grabbed her arms, and began to drag her towards their base.

-Amy-

Amy sat, bored and uncomfortable in her spot, waiting for her sister to arrive. Seeing that she would've been 10 minutes late, Amy had given up on her ignorant sister, and decided that she wouldn't allow her to join her in her hiding spot.

A few moments passed before she noticed a familiar face appear behind some bushes. Rodney was sneaking around, looking cautiously for any attackers. Amy smiled to herself. She could use Rodney as a shield if anyone got close, and he was easy to convince. She stood up, and quietly whispered his name, until she caught his attention.

"Come over here!" She whispered.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I know that Chris said that these were for current contestants, but I can't hide my feelings for Amy! I have to tell someone! She asked me to go with her by ourselves! We're probably going to kiss! Ahhhh…" Rodney sighed.

(Rodney)

Rodney crept over to Amy's position, and sat next to her, smiling.

"Hey, keep a lookout, I need someone to watch and see if anyone is coming." Amy said. Rodney quickly nodded and set to work, keeping his eyes fixed on the surrounding forest.

-Team Challenger-

Madison searched and searched but could not find a single person in the forest. Beginning to become frustrated, she started yelling aloud, to nobody in particular.

"Are you serious? How hard is it to find someone in a forest! Not to mention I can't find my own teammates! Where'd they go huh?" She angrily swatted at a plant in front of her and continued moving forwards.

"Does someone need a hug?" A voice called out from behind her. Madison jumped at the unexpected voice and dropped her gun into the plants. She turned around and saw what looked like a princess to her. She was dressed in a pink dress, pink gloves, and pink shoes. "You look upset. What is wrong?" Madison slapped her hand to her head.

"Ugh, you do know we're here to hunt you down, right?"

"Oh really? I thought that Chris was just letting us have some fun in the forest." The girl replied innocently. Madison just stared. Was she serious? Then she realized her gun was gone, and began searching the ground for it.

"Just stay right there for a moment will you?" Madison said, excitedly as she searched for her gun. After feeling around for a moment, her hand finally felt the gun and she pulled It out and aimed towards the position the girl was in.

However, she wasn't standing there anymore. She had wandered off.

Madison began to shake with anger.

"OH COME ON!"

-BACK AT THE CAMP-

Chris happily sat on his lawn chair sipping his coffee, while watching the campers chase each other with dart guns.

"Hey Chris! I'm back!" Topher's voice was like acid to Chris's ears. He just couldn't stand this kid anymore, not after what he did last season.

"Topher. Get back in the game. YOU'RE BEING HUNTED!" Chris shouted at him. The boy gave no response, and began talking about a completely different topic.

"So Chris, you and I got off on the wrong foot last time, and I think I have a new proposal. What if I Co-Hosted Total Drama?! Wouldn't that be great? I bet the ratings would go up!" Chris now had his head in his hands, and was trying to block out the teens voice. Then, an idea popped into his head. Chris grabbed the megaphone off a nearby table and raised it to his mouth.

"NEW RULE! WHOEVER GETS THE BOY WITH LIGHT BROWN HAIR, WEARING LONG PANTS, AND A DARK BLUE SHIRT, GETS INVINCIBILITY AND AN ADVANTAGE IN THE NEXT ROUND!" Topher then screamed, and ran off into the forest screaming help. Chris laughed and turned towards the camera.

"Well that got rid of him. Watch as our contestants search the forest, and hunt down last year's competitors here, on Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuing the last episode, Enjoy!**

TDRTPI: EP: 4 PT 2

Kayla and Joey walked through the forest towards their base's location, with the wizard boy in tow. It wasn't tiring though, for the boy wasn't really that heavy. As they continued, a scream of anger erupted from the forest.

"Wonder what that was." Joey said, looking into the forest. Kayla nodded looking worried.

"I hope that person's okay…" Joey turned his attention back towards their current goal.

"C'mon, let's get going, we're almost there."

-Team Endeavor-

Darryl stood over the unconscious Alexander. Apparently, Jenna had hit him before he shot his dart, so at least they saved one for later. Darryl put his hands on his face for a moment, before coming up with an idea.

"Alright, here's the deal. Jenna, you and Penelope take this kid here and take him back to our base. I'll stay with Alexander and try to wake him up. Go!"

The girls didn't need to be told twice, and immediately picked up Max and started speed walking towards their base.

-Scarlett-

"Stupid bush! I swear when I'm out of this I'm going to find one of those trees, break into the control panel, and take over the island again. But this time, I'll freeze the top over, get rid of Jasmin, Sky, Max, Shawn, and the others, and get Chris to give me the money!" Scarlett vowed as she struggled to get out of a thorn bush.

After a few minutes of comical struggling, Scarlett pushed her way out of the bush, and began walking again.

"At least those people back there took out Max. He wasn't much use anyway." Scarlett scowled at the mention of his name.

-Nathan-

'Almost there! Just…a little…further!' Ethan thought as he dragged Sugar's unconscious body towards their base. He had just reached the outskirts of the forest, when he could see their base not too far away. After some agonizingly slow pulls and tugs, Nathan managed to pull Sugar's body into a ring that Chris had made for each team.

"Congratulations Nathan! You're the first person to bag and drag an older contestant!" Chris smiled and patted the exhausted Nathan on the back. "Now just sit back and relax."

"Don't I go back in with another dart or something? Don't I get to help my teammates?" Nathan asked. Chris thought for a moment.

"Uh, no I never said that."

"Then what happens if everyone runs out of ammo, and there are still some older contestants in the forest?" Chris frowned and realized he had not thought of this.

"Ugh fine I'll make an announcement." Nathan smiled and sat down for a moment, while watching Chris grab the megaphone.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, NEW RULE! YOU MAY REFIL YOUR AMMO AT AN AMMO CRATE HERE BY YOUR BASES! THOSE WHO BRING BACK A CAMPER WILL RECEIVE A GPS THAT WILL SHOW YOU WHERE THE OLDER CAST MEMBERS ARE!" Chris then put the microphone down and handed Nathan a GPS. "Here!"

Nathan looked it over before asking, "How are these things linked to the other campers?" Chris sighed.

"Because the GPS closes in on phones, technology, etc. And since every teen in the world has a phone, and these kids weren't asked to remove them, I assumed they would bring them-Now get back out there!" Chris said, starting to get annoyed. Nathan rolled his eyes, grabbed some ammo, and ran off into the forest.

"Finally!" Chris said and relaxed in his lawn chair.

Joey and Kayla soon appeared carrying Leonard. They brought him over to their team's circle and laid him down.

"THAT'S ONE POINT FOR TEAM ENDEAVOR AND ONE POINT FOR TEAM CHALLENGER! TIE GAME, BUT ONLY ONE PLAYER ON TEAM ENDEAVOR HAS A GPS WHILE TWO CAMPERS HAVE GPS'S ON TEAM CHALLENGER! BETTER CATCH UP ENDEAVOR!" Chris announced into the megaphone.

Joey ran over to the ammo crate, grabbed a dart, and followed Kayla back into the forest. Just as their bodies disappeared into the forest, Jenna and Penelope appeared carrying Max. They dumped his body next to Sugar's, grabbed some ammo, and left.

"NOW IT'S TWO FOR ENDEAVOR AND ONE FOR CHALLENGER. TWO GPS'S FOR CHALLENGER, AND THREE FOR ENDEAVOR! BY THE WAY, THERE ARE ONLY 11 CAMPERS LEFT!" Chris revealed.

-Madison-

Madison continued to walk through the forest alone. Her anger had subsided, and she was now just quietly walking around, not even bothering to look for the girl she met earlier. She stopped, suddenly, and squinted. Further ahead, lay what looked like two figures. One was hiding behind a rock, while the other looked like it was keeping watch. The one keeping watch looked like a boy, while the other looked like a girl. Madison refused to smile, telling herself to stay focused on the task at hand.

Madison crouched low, and made her way over to a large tree, where she had a good shot. She noticed how the girl was completely oblivious to her surroundings, and was more focused on filing her nails. Madison aimed her gun at the boy, and held her breath.

-Amy/Rodney-

Rodney's eyes panned over his view of the forest, but found nothing.

"Hey Amy, I don't see anyone." Rodney reported. Amy rolled her eyes and stood up behind him.

"Good, keep looking." Rodney nodded and continued to watch carefully for a few moments before turning around.

"Hold on, my shoe's untied…"

"Rodney! You're supposed to look out for-" Amy's sentence was cut short, after a dart hit her arm, and knocked her out cold. She fell to the ground, while Rodney finished tying his shoe.

"Huh? Amy where'd you go?" Rodney said, obviously not aware of the event that just happened. Rodney looked around him till his eyes fell on her unconscious body on the ground. "OH AMY!" He said, tears in his eyes. He picked her up and shook her. "THEY GOT YOU! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Rodney erupted into a waterfall of tears, and started running carelessly into the forest.

-Madison-

Madison watched as her target was carried away by the boy. Madison screamed in anger again, and punched a nearby tree. "UGGGGGHH! I'M GOING TO GO GET SOME MORE AMMO, AND THE NEXT PERSON I SEE IS SO DEAD!"

-Terrance-

Terrance nearly shouted out in joy. In front of him was the boy in the dark blue shirt with light brown hair, and he didn't even notice Terrance's presence. Too easy! Without any thought, Terrance aimed the gun towards the back of the boy, and fired.

"Ouch! What the…NO! Chris don't do this to me again…" The boy fell over, unconscious.

"Haha, sorry loser! You just got me invincibility and my team an advantage in the next round!" Terrance began to walk over to the boy's body when a gigantic force slammed into him and sent him into a tree. As his eyes began to close, he noticed a rather large red haired boy carrying what looked like a cheerleader in his arms, running at top speed while crying.

'Ugh' was all Terrance managed to think when he collapsed on the ground.

A few moments passed until Isaac ran up and noticed Terrance's body and the boy's body on the ground. Isaac laughed for a moment, and walked past his sleeping form.

"Sorry sucker, but this one's mine!"

-Back at the Camp-

Chris watched as Isaac appeared out of the forest, carrying Topher in his arms. Chris nearly jumped with joy, seeing that the most annoying kid on the show was now out cold.

"ISAAC HAS RETURNED THE BOY TO HIS BASE! THAT MEANS THE SCORE IS NOW THREE FOR ENDEAVOR AND STILL ONE FOR CHALLENGER! ALSO ISAAC HAS INVINCIBILITY IN THE NEXT CHALLENGE, AND AN ADVANTAGE FOR HIS TEAM!"

"Yeah! So gonna win this!" Isaac said confidently before refilling his ammo and running back into the forest.

-20 MINUTES LATER-

"THE SCORE IS NOW FIVE FOR ENDEAVOR, AND ONE FOR CHALLENGER! THERE IS CURRENTLY SIX POINTS LEFT TO GAIN! BETTER GET HUNGIN' CHALLENGER!"

Samey, Jasmin, and Shawn heard Chris announce from the camp.

"Looks like it's us three and some other sorry blokes. Hope that they don't find us." Jasmin said, resting her arm on her knee.

"Unfortunately, I think they have to. Otherwise, Chris will just call the game off, and leave us here." Shawn pointed out. Samey frowned.

"You really think so?" Shawn nodded. Samey's face suddenly lit up. "Then let's give them the hardest hunt ever!" Jasmin and Shawn smiled at her sudden confidence, and nodded.

-Team Challenger-

Down below the tree, Kyle, Victoria, and Zach wandered about. Just as they were passing a rather large tree, they heard a voice say: "Then let's give them the hardest hunt ever!" Kyle looked up and saw three figures in the tree. Two girls and a boy. He quickly pulled on Zach's jersey, and pointed to them. Victoria noticed too, and the three of them took aim at a target. At Zach's command, they fired their guns at their targets.

-Samey/Jasmin/Shawn-

As soon as Samey had finished her motivational speech, she heard a whooshing noise, and Jasmin and Shawn's eyes suddenly widened, and they both looked shocked.

"I-I'm hit." Shawn said, before quickly falling unconscious and beginning to fall off the branch. Jasmin quickly grabbed hold of his arm and held on with her other. Samey quickly looked over the branch and noticed three newer campers below, waiting to see if they fell or not.

"This is crazy! They could get hurt! Chris do you see this?!" Samey said as she held onto Jasmin's hand as her grip slowly began to loosen.

Chris smiled and watched as the old campers hung from the tree. "Oh I see alright. I see some horrific tragedy that will surely boost the ratings. If you ask me," Chris said facing the camera, "I hope she falls." Chris laughed and continued to watch.

"I'm slipping. Just…just let us fall Samey, it's…it's not like we're gonna die. Find a way down and run…" Jasmin's voice faltered as she too fell unconscious.

"No!" Samey said as she now had to use her full strength to hold up her friends. To her horror however, Jasmin's hand holding onto Shawn let go, and she watched him plummet to the ground. Thankfully, he landed on a bush, and the campers below quickly grabbed him. She watched as two of them, a boy and a girl, dragged him away.

-Zach-

Zach watched as the cheerleader girl held onto her friend. He wondered if she would let her fall, or fall with her. 'Man this is really dramatic.' He thought to himself, 'this is like those things you see on TV!' His thought was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"You're just going to let her fall? You're not even going to try and catch her?" Zach spun around saw Nicky standing there, her gun at her side.

"Well…I…uh…"

"Seriously, I thought you would at least try to make their landing comfortable." Nicky said disappointedly.

-Samey-

Samey watched as the two figures below her began to argue. She used this time to use all her strength, and pull Jasmin onto the branch. 'Sorry Jasmin I'm going to leave you here' she thought to herself, and began making her way down the back of the tree. As soon as she reached the floor, she darted off into the forest.

-Zach/Nicky-

"Why are you even yelling at me for this? We're on different teams!" Zach countered. They had gotten into an argument on why Zach was just letting them fall to the ground. Nicky was about to answer when she noticed that the cheerleader had disappeared, and the other girl was resting on the branch.

"Speaking of which, I'll take that girl off your hands." Nicky smiled and ran over to the tree, and began climbing it.

"Oh no you don't! That one's ours!" Zach said as he made his way over to the tree as well.

The two climbed up the tree as fast as they could, but Zach was obviously behind. Nicky reached Jasmin's body first, and slung her body over her shoulder.

"Sorry Zach, but it looks like this one's mine." Nicky said and began climbing down the tree. Zach scowled and followed suit. As soon as they both reached the ground, Nicky ran off into the forest, while Zach went to refill his ammo.

-Darryl/Alexander-

Darryl smacked and shook Alexander, but it was no good. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, I tried. I better get looking for more targets. I better make sure I remember where he is so someone can come get him later." Darryl said as he started off into the forest. He didn't go that far when he noticed a rather large figure running through the forest at top speed. He quickly hid behind a tree and took aim. After a few seconds, he held his breath and pulled the trigger.

"Ouch!" The figure exclaimed before falling abruptly in the middle of his run. Darryl ran up to the figure and noticed a girl underneath him. She began to open her eyes, and she quickly began to struggle underneath the boy's body.

"What the? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? HOW DID I END UP LIKE THIS?!" She yelled. Darryl sighed and walked over to her.

"You and your friend here are coming with me; I'm taking you to my base so I can win for my team." Darryl said plainly. Amy growled.

"Fine! As long as you get me from under this guy!" Darryl nodded and pulled the boy off her. She stood up and brushed herself off. "C'mon, where's the stupid exit to this place, I want to get out of here." Darryl watched as she stomped off in the wrong direction.

"It's this way." She turned around and started marching the other way. Daryl sighed and began pulling the boy after her.

"When I find Samey I'm gonna…" Darryl heard her murmuring.

-Kyle/Victoria-

Kyle and Victoria pulled the boy through the forest, accidentally hitting his head on a few rocks once and a while. They were interrupted by Rory who claimed he couldn't find a living soul, and volunteered to help them move the body. They continued towards their base, when another figure appeared.

It was Terrance, and he looked horrible. He had scratches all over his face, and he was rocking from side to side, as though he was extremely tired.

"Ughhhh…" He managed to get out, while walking towards them.

"Oi! Come here and help us with this one!" Rory called out to Terrance. The boy couldn't even respond. He just walked over to them and put his hand to his head.

"Ugh, I swear it felt like a train rammed into me…" Terrance explained. Kyle nodded and the four of them continued. They walked a few feet when Terrance (even with his blurry eyesight) saw the cheerleader he saw before running through the forest. He knew it was her by her red uniform.

"Uh-Wait! H-Hold on, give me your gun Kyle!" Terrance ordered.

"Wait Terrance you can't take the shot you might-"

"I said give it to me!" Terrance said pushing Kyle aside and taking the gun. He aimed as well as he could with his blurry vision and began following the target. He was about to pull the trigger when Joey walked into his sights.

"Hey guys I saw one their hiding spots! It's this way! We can just-woah what are you-?" Joey was unable to finish his sentence however, for Terrance unintentionally pulled the trigger. The dart hit Joey in the chest, and knocked him out.

"Great job Terrance!" Kyle said and grabbed the gun from him. Kayla appeared out of a bush, and cried out.

"Oh my gosh Joey what happened to you?"

"Terrance happened." Kyle said as he, Rory, and Victoria resumed their trek to their base.

"Oh shut up! If I wasn't trucked by that big palooka, I would've-" Kayla punched him right in the face. Terrance fell into the bushes once again unconscious, while Kayla picked up Joey by the armpits, and began dragging him to the base too.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"It's about time someone took him out. He's been a real pain recently. I'm so voting for him at the elimination if we lose."

(Kayla)

-Back at camp-

Darryl walked out of the forest, with Rodney and Amy, while Kyle, Rory, and Victoria walked out with Shawn. Then, Nicky walked out shortly after with Jasmin.

"Alright! THE SCORE IS NOW EIGHT ENDEAVOR, TWO CHALLENGER! THE GAME IS OVER! ENDEAVOR WINS, BECAUSE CHALLENGER CANNOT CATCH UP. ALL REMAINING CAST MEMBERS MAY NOW LEAVE THEIR HIDING SPOTS AND RETURN TO BASE CAMP! THE GAME IS OVER!" Chris announced.

Team Endeavor cheered and high-fived as they celebrated another win.

-Sky/Dave-

Dave had waited patiently with Sky, occasionally stealing glances at her. He really did like her. If only she knew his true feelings for her, and if she only didn't have a boyfriend. 'Oh why must things be so unfair?' Dave thought. Then, they both heard a voice ring throughout the cave,

"THE SCORE IS NOW EIGHT ENDEAVOR, TWO CHALLENGER! THE GAME IS OVER! ENDEAVOR WINS, BECAUSE CHALLENGER CANNOT CATCH UP. ALL REMAINING CAST MEMBERS MAY NOW LEAVE THEIR HIDING SPOTS AND RETURN TO BASE CAMP! THE GAME IS OVER!" Sky smiled and stood up.

"Well, I guess we made it. It was nice being here with you again Dave. Maybe we could talk more? Here, have my cell number." Sky handed him a small slip of paper with her number on it. Dave could barely contain his joy.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Sky totally just gave me her cell number! YES! Finally we can talk more! Maybe we'll even be boyfriend girlfriend one day!" Dave said, looking at the ceiling of the outhouse dreamily.

(Dave)

-Back at camp-

The remaining old cast members, and new cast members finally reached the camp (after Darryl returned to get Alexander), and Chris tallied the score.

Samey ran over to Jasmin and gave her a hug, now seeing that they were ok.

"Sorry I left you there…" Samey said, looking down.

"Its fine Samey, we were fine." Jasmin said patting her on the shoulder.

"Speak for yourself, I feel like I broke my back!" Shawn said, rubbing his back. Samey and Jasmin laughed. Samey's laughter was cut short however, when Amy walked up to her.

"Excuse me! You were supposed to go with me! Not those losers! I swear Samey I'm gonna-"

"Oh shut it Amy. For once you should just leave your sister alone." Jasmin said. "That's probably why people don't like you." Shawn chimed in. Amy stood there, shocked after what they had just said. Then, Samey, Shawn, and Jasmin began walking away from her and towards their other friends.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEOPLE DON'T LIKE ME?! NOBODY LIKES HER! SHES JUST A CLONE!" Amy called out after them, but Samey just turned around and waved to her, smiling.

"The final score is eight-one Team Endeavor! Team Challenger, I'll see you at the elimination tonight. As for our old cast members, Chef here has ordered a water taxi to take you all home. Your work is finished here." Chris said pointing to Chef, who was currently on the phone.

"Are you serious? You just used us for one game, and then you get rid of us?" Sky said, looking rather angered.

"Yeah, says I can do so in your contracts. Isn't that great?" Chris smiled at the old cast.

"No! That's so unfair! You can't just use us then send us home without no money or food!" Sugar said pouting.

"Yes I can, and I will. Now go with Chef." Chris ordered. The old cast members sighed and walked off towards the docks. Topher walked over to Chris, and was about to say something when Chris shushed him and pointed to the rest of the group. Topher sadly walked away with the rest of the cast.

-That Afternoon-

Terrance paced back and forth, worrying. He was going to be voted off for sure, after what he did to Joey. "Oh man oh man what am I going to do?!" he asked himself aloud. He paced back and forth outside the cabin, thinking of ways to escape his current problem. Then it hit him. Rory had done nothing to help the team today, so he was an easy target. (Not to mention his accent's bothered everyone).

Even though he wanted to get Kayla off, he would have to do with Rory. Terrance then went around to Madison and Zach, and after a long talk, he managed to get them to vow that they would vote for Rory. Now all he had to do was convince Joey, and separate him from Kayla.

-10 minutes before the Elimination-

"Heeeeeyyy Joey. Yeah I'm sorry about what happened. How're you feeling?" Terrance said as he sat next to Joey. Joey was currently sitting on a lawn chair outside the cabin.

"I'm fine thank you." Joey said quickly. Terrance noticed his tone and his hopes faltered a bit.

"Listen I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about-"

"Forget about it Terrance. I'm voting for you and that's final. You can't change my mind." Terrance's face scrounged up and looked at Joey darkly.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry to hear that." Terrance then began to walk away from Joey, but when Joey lost sight of him, he ran inside, grabbed a book, and ran back outside. Terrance crept up behind Joey, and quickly waked him across the head. Joey fell onto the ground unconscious. "Hehe, well sorry about that. Looks like your vote won't count at the elimination!" Terrance laughed as he threw the book aside and made his way to the elimination.

-THE ELIMINATION-

"Team challenger, welcome back for a third time in a row! You guys got to step up your game, or else you'll all be gone before you know it! Anyway, you all know the rules. If I toss you a marshmallow, you're safe. If I don't, you're spinning the wheel of losers. So, let's get started."

"Wait, where's Joey?" Kayla said, looking around.

"If he isn't here his vote doesn't count." Chris said.

"How do you know which vote is his?" Kyle asked. Chris sighed,

"I WATCHED THE VIDEO! There's a camera in there, I saw who he voted for, let's move on!" Chris then was handed a platter with seven marshmallows on it. "The following are safe: Kayla, Joey (who isn't here), Kyle, Victoria, Zach, and Madison. Terrance, you're on the chopping block for shooting Joey and annoying your teammates." Kayla gave Terrance a glowering look. He gulped. "Rory, you're on the chopping block because for some reason you can't speak just one language like normal people, and you also didn't really help your team out in the game." Rory pulled on the collar of his shirt and looked pale.

"And would you look at that. Because of Joey's disappearance, we have a tie between Terrance and Rory! You know what that means?" Terrance and Rory looked at each other before looking back at Chris. "Elimination Challenge!" Chris said, singing the words as though he was waiting for this to happen.

"Okay, in this small challenge, you will have to recite this poem to Chef. Whoever makes him cry first, wins!" Terrance's face became vacant.

"Are you serious? We have to recite a poem?"

"Yes, and hurry up because I'm getting tired." Chris then handed both boys a slip of paper and told Terrance to go first. He rolled his eyes and began reading the short poem.

"The sky, so beautiful,

Both white and blue

Glamourous and pretty,

It reminds me of you."

Terrance nearly choked on the last part. 'THIS IS A POEM FOR A GIRL!' he thought angrily. He glared at Chris, nearly shouting out that he thought he was a moron.

Chef sat in a chair, and yawned.

"Well, that wasn't so good. Rory, you're up." Chris said and pushed the boy in front of Chef.

"They sky, so beautiful,

Both white and-"

Chef burst into a fit of laughter, and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Aw man Chris, this boy…I just can't take him seriously!" Chris smiled and walked over to Rory.

"Well, nobody made him cry, but laughter is the opposite of crying, so I guess that means Terrance wins! To the wheel of losers with you." Rory sighed and walked over to the wheel.

Terrance on the other hand, had a wide smile plastered on his face as he sat next to Kayla.

"You did this on purpose didn't you! You probably did something to Joey so he wouldn't vote you off! I'm going to check on him. I swear, you better not have done anything harmful to him!" Kayla said as she rushed off towards their cabin. Terrance merely smiled and watched as his opponent spun his fate.

Rory watched as the pictures spun around and around. After a long dramatic moment, the wheel landed on the cannon.

"Ah, the cannon! Let's go!" Chris said, dragging Rory with him.

-MOMENTS LATER-

"Any last words?" Chris asked Rory.

"Yes, I'm glad to have met you chaps. It was a real treat." Rory said, using his British accent. Chris slapped his hand to his face and pressed the button.

Team Challenger watched as Rory flew off into the sunset screaming his head off.

"Finally we got rid of him. Well, as they say, another one bites the dust! Join us next time on Total! Drama! Return, to Pahkitew Island!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Man, I'm really getting into updating this! Here's another one, enjoy!**

TDRTPI EP 5 PT: 1

"Welcome back to Total Drama! I'm your handsome host, Chris McLean! And this is another episode of Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"

-Last night after the elimination-

Kayla jogged back towards their cabin, where she had left Joey earlier. The sun was now setting, leaving only a small glimpse of the sun, making its orange rays shine upon the ground. Kayla reached the cabin and immediately ran in.

"Joey? Joey are you here?" She called. No one answered, and she became worried. She ran back outside and looked left and right, but couldn't find him.

"K-Kayla?" Came a soft voice. Kayla quickly spun around and found Joey on his back, with his head against the cabin.

"Joey! Are you ok?" Kayla said rushing over to him and picking up his head, and holding it in her arms.

"My head hurts…real bad…and my vision is kinda blurry…" Joey described to her.

"Can you stand? We should get you to a bed." Joey nodded slowly before using whatever strength he had to stand up. Kayla helped him onto his feet, and pulled his arm over her shoulder. The two slowly made their way into the cabin, where she laid him down. "Better?" Kayla asked him. Joey nodded once again, and began to fall asleep.

Kayla was sitting next to Joey, reading a book when Kyle walked in.

"Um Kayla? You're supposed to be in the girls' cabin. Are you looking after Joey?" Kayla, startled by his voice, dropped the book she was reading and quickly smiled in embarrassment.

"Uh what? Oh I was just…he hurt himself and…well I…I'll just leave." Kayla said turning red as she left the room as quickly as she could. Kyle couldn't help but smile as she left. It was obvious to him that she had feelings for him. Kyle then turned towards Joey and noticed that he was sound asleep.

"How touching." Kyle spun around, unaware there was someone present. Mark was leaning against the door, looking at Joey's unconscious form. "Is he ok?" He asked. Kyle, who was unable to speak, nodded slowly. "Well it is a shame that he is hurt. Too bad he won't be much help in the games now. Well, I'll be seeing you." Mark concluded as he walked away. Kyle watched him go, and squinted his eyes. 'There's something wrong with that guy', Kyle thought.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Well I must say, Kayla's devotion towards Joey is touching. But it is a threat. Obviously the two have grown close, and if Joey manages to get better quicker than I expect him to, the two will be back up and running and they will pose as a major threat. Although they are not the biggest threat, they should be extinguished fast. Hopefully they will eliminate him this next challenge, and save me the work."

(Mark)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I've got my eye on that guy Mark. He may seem smooth and cool on the outside, but I have a feeling that there's something rotten on the inside. If you ask me, he seems to be enjoying Joey's pain. I better tell this to Kayla…"

(Kyle)

Terrance whistled as he leisurely walked down the path from the elimination. It was a close call, but he had made it. But now, he had to deal with the girl. Hopefully, Joey would stay unconscious long enough for him to get her voted off, and finally him. Terrance thought for a moment before realizing something. 'I need allies if I want to get further in the game. Kayla, Joey, and Kyle have it out for me, so I need a new strategy. If I can just get Zach and Madison on my team, we'll be an even match. Then all I have to do is threaten that weirdo Victoria into voting for me, and I've got the winning edge.' Terrance laughed. It was too easy!

As he was walking towards their cabin, he saw Mark leave.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Weird…what was he doing at our cabin?" *pause* "I'm going to watch him. He could mean trouble."

(Terrance)

-Team Endeavor's cabin (boys)-

Nathan, William, Darryl, and Alexander were playing cards and Isaac was on his bed, sound asleep when Mark entered the cabin.

"Hey Mark, wanna play?" William offered. Mark raised his hand and smiled.

"No thank you. I think I will go to sleep." William watched him go to his bunk and lay down, before returning to the game.

"Alright Nathan, your turn." William said. Nathan sighed and yawned.

"You know what, I'm tire too. See you in the morning." Nathan stood up and got into his bunk. William looked at Darryl and shrugged.

"Guess we might as well turn in too." Darryl nodded in agreement and the two got into their bunks.

-Team Endeavor's cabin (girls)-

Penelope sat in front of Jenna as she did her hair. Nicky was currently out on her afternoon jog. After a few moments of silence, Jenna thought of something.

"Hey Penelope?"

"Yeah Jenna?"

"What would you do with the money if you got it?" Penelope sat quietly for a moment.

"Well…I guess I would let my parents decide. I'm pretty sure that if I win, I won't have much say in the matter anyway."

-Team Challenger's cabin (boys)-

Terrance nonchalantly walked into his team's cabin, ignoring the stares he received from Kyle. He flopped onto his bunk, and kicked off his shoes.

"Wow what a day huh?" He said to no one in particular.

"Shut up Terrance. Kayla and I know what you did to Joey, and when he wakes up, you'll be sorry!" Terrance merely laughed at Kyle's threat.

"Oh and what? Is he gonna beat me up? Please, by the time he gets better, you and Kayla will already be gone, so if I were you, I'd try to get on my good side!" Kyle shut up after Terrance threatened him, and got into his bunk. Not soon after, the rest of the boys got into their bunks and went to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Wakey wakey campers! Challenge time!" Chris's usual announcement awoke the campers. Within a few moments, the campers appeared before Chris, fully clothed and ready for their challenge. Joey was being carried by Kayla and Kyle.

"Hey? What happened to him?" Chris said pointing towards Joey.

"Terrance-"

"He fell on his head during the night. Saw it myself. Really must've hurt." Terrance said, cutting Kyle off before he could release his secret. Chris looked at him curiously, and then returned back to what he was saying.

"Well, seeing that the teams are now completely unfair, I will be doing…a temporary TEAM SWAP!" Chris announced happily. Both teams gasped as he explained his idea, "I'm sending Joey to the infirmary with Chef, while I send Nicky over to the other team. Remember, this is only a temporary swap!" Nicky walked over to Team Challenger and stood next to Kayla. "Good, now that we have that out of our way, let me introduce today's challenge!"

Chris led the group of kids to two rather large looking trees next to each other. Each one had a pile of safety equipment at the base of the tree, and a rope leading to the top of the tree.

"Today's challenge is called, 'Timber Trust'. First, Each team will send one of their own campers to run across this oil slicked balance beam. Second, that same camper must climb up the tree. Just so you know, one tree has a good rope while the other has a…well…not so good rope. Once that camper reaches the top, they will jump off the tree and trust their fellow campers to catch them. Each camper must go up the tree and each camper must 'Trust' their teammates when they fall. First team that has everyone jumps wins." Chris explained. Madison immediately raised her hand.

"Um, excuse me, but is this actually safe? If you ask me, I think that we should-"

"Nobody was asking you! So, SHUT. IT. Besides, I have a bungee cord attached to your safety equipment, so in case you fall to far, it will save your butt. Anyway, Team Endeavor gets to choose whichever tree they want, and gets a 5 minute head start." Chris continued.

"We choose that one." Mark said, pointing towards the tree with the better rope.

"Nice choice." Chris said smiling. "Ok campers, get to your team's tree and get ready!" The campers quickly ran to their team's tree and watched for Chris's 'GO!' "On your marks, get set, go!" Chris said before blowing into a whistle.

-Team Challenger-

"I'll go first, so I can get this out of the way." Madison said. The others acknowledged her decision, and watched her approach the equipment. First the helmet, then the belts. Soon, she was ready to run across the beam and scale the tree, but awaited Chris's permission to proceed as they waited for Team Endeavor's 5 minutes to be up.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Actually, I'm no stranger to climbing trees. When I was a little girl, I climbed trees all the time. It may be hard to believe, but I did. I stopped however when my hair started getting dirty. It's just too much work, but now, those years of climbing can finally come to some good use!"

(Madison)

-Team Endeavor-

"Here, let me go first!" Alexander volunteered. Nobody objected as he ran up to the pile of equipment. He put it on as quickly as he could, and began running across the balance beam. After a moment of awkward struggling, Alexander made his way across. He then hopped off the balance beam, and began scaling the tree. As he made his way up, Alexander reminded himself not to look down. He was halfway up when he grabbed onto a branch and it snapped! Luckily, his other hand grabbed onto a sturdier branch before he fell. "AH! Chris I don't know if this is safe!" Alexander called down to Chris.

"What? I can't hear you!" Chris called back up to him.

"I SAID, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS-oh forget it." Alexander gave up on trying to reach Chris and continued up the tree. When he finally reached the top, he dared to look down. Not any more than 25 feet above the ground. Slowly, Alexander looked at the trunk of the tree, and allowed his fingers to let go. He closed his eyes the second he let go, fearing that he wouldn't want to see what happened next.

The remaining of his team crowded at the bottom of the tree, and waited for Alexander's body to reach them. In only a matter of seconds, Alexander landed safely into the hands of his teammates.

"And that's one point for Team Endeavor." Chris announced.

"Thanks." Alexander said as his team set him down.

"Welcome. I'll go next." Darryl said.

Darryl ran back to the starting line, and got into the equipment. After a few seconds, he started running across the slick balance beam. Darryl tried as hard as he could to keep his balance atop the slick beam, while waving his hands to and fro.

"C'mon Darryl you can do it!" Penelope called from the sidelines. Darryl continued to make his way across the beam when he lost his footing and landed on his stomach.

"OOOOH ouch! Hahaha! That's got to hurt!" Chris laughed from his seat. The rest of the campers cringed as they watched Darryl stay still for a moment on the log. Darryl had gotten the wind knocked out of him, and was trying to pull himself up without falling off the log. He slowly turned himself so that his body was align with the beam, and brought himself up on shaky knees. Eventually, he made his way off the balance beam and slowly began making his way up the tree.

"C'mon Darryl faster!" Isaac yelled.

"Hey he's trying his best. Poor guy just got the wind knocked out of him." William defended.

"Well he could at least try to go a little faster." Isaac said crossing his arms.

-Team Challenger-

"TEAM CHALLENGER, YOU MAY NOW BEGIN! GO! GO! GO!" Chris said through the megaphone. That was all Madison needed to start making her way across the beam. Unlike Darryl and Alexander, Madison used the sleekness of the beam to almost slide across. In almost half the time it took Alexander to cross the beam, Madison had made it across, and had begun her way up the tree. To her team's surprise, she made her way up the tree in no time at all, and awaited her team's ok.

"Ok Madison! We're ready!" The rest of her team called from below. Madison closed her eyes and let go. Soon, she felt the slight tug of the rope binding her to the tree, and the hands of her teammates holding her.

"Great job Madison! I'll go next!" Kayla told them.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S A TIE! FOR ONCE, TEAM CHALLENGER ACTUALLY HAS A CHANCE TO CATCH UP! THE CURRENT SCORE IS 1, 1!" Chris reported.

-Team Endeavor-

Darryl finally reached the top of the tree, and almost fell off just from his weakness.

"Ready Darryl hurry!" Penelope called from below. Darryl let go instantly and landed safely with his teammates.

"I'll go." Mark volunteered before anyone could ask who would go next. He quickly ran to the beginning of the beam and got suited up. Mark quickly wobbled and slipped his way across the beam, and began scaling the tree.

-Team Challenger-

Kayla suited up as fast as she could and prepared to cross the balance beam. 'Oh man I hope I don't end up like Darryl.' She prayed as she set a foot onto the beam. Kayla slowly started inching her way across, and before long, she hopped off the beam and stood at the base of the tree.

"Go Kayla we'll be waiting for you down here!" Kyle said as the team readied near the tree. Kayla nodded and started her way up. As Kayla looked to her left, she could see Mark a little farther ahead of her. 'C'mon Kayla! We can take the lead!' she convinced herself. With all her energy, Kayla quickly started thrusting herself up the tree branches, almost like a monkey. She eventually passed Mark, and when she reached the top, it almost looked like she jumped off instead of fell off.

The rest of team challenger safely caught her below and sent Zach off to the front.

"Whooohooo! Yeah that was fun!" Kayla said throwing her hands in the air and smiling. "I just wish Joey was here, I hope he's ok…"

-At the Infirmary-

"Alright now, open your mouth so I can give you this pill, it'll help clear your vision." Chef said as he leaned over Joey with a gigantic pill in his hand.

"Um its fine, I think I can swallow it on my-" Chef suddenly threw the pill into Joey's throat and handed him a glass of water.

"Quick. Drink that water and report to me how you're feeling in a few minutes." And with that, Chef stood up and walked away, leaving Joey choking on the pill. Thanks to his gag reflexes, he was able to cough it up. Joey gasped for air, and put the glass to his mouth, hoping the water would help his throat. He quickly spat the water out.

"UGH! Tastes like dishwater! I feel like this place will kill me faster than any of the challenges Chris has out there!" Joey said to himself. "Man, I wish Kayla were here, she would probably find a way to cheer me up."

-Team Endeavor-

Mark landed in his teams hands soon after Kayla had. Team Endeavor quickly chose Nathan to go next; while they watched their opposing team start to catch up.

"AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! CHALLENGER IS ACTUALLY CATCHING UP! CAN TEAM ENDEAVOR KEEP THEIR LEAD? OR WILL CHALLENGER CATCH UP? THE SCORE IS NOW 3-2 TEAM ENDEAVOR." Chris revealed.

Nathan geared up, and set his first foot on the balance beam. After he felt it was safe, he raised his second foot onto the beam. Slowly, he started wobbling his way across. Nathan continued across the beam when he suddenly, he lost his footing and landed on his groin. Everyone cringed and turned away as Nathan sat in agony. Nothing but murmurs escaped his mouth.

"Ouch! Nathan buddy? You ok?" Chris said, smirking. Nathan couldn't even turn his head to dignify that he had heard Chris; he just simply bent over, hugged the beam, and began to pull his way across. After a few more agonizing pulls, Nathan finally dismounted the beam, and hobbled his way over to the tree. He gradually made his way to the top of the tree, where he let prepared to let go.

"I swear… if one of you drops me…I'm going... to kill you…" Nathan managed to get out before releasing his grasp on the tree branches. Below, William spotted a bug on Jenna's shoulder.

"Jenna hold still." He told her.

"Huh? What? What is it?" She asked him, starting to get nervous.

"Nothing, I just…wanna…" William closed in on her, ready to smash the bug, while Jenna backed off, not wanting to get hit.

"Huh? Guys! We need you! Nathan will drop any minute and when he does-"*BAM* Nathan's rope saved him from any harm, but it was now hanging him from his stomach, leaving his head dangling. Soon, the blood began rushing to his head, and he became nauseous. "Whoops…" Penelope said, releasing Nathan from the rope. He quickly stood up and rushed off into the forest before puking.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Worst. Team. Ever." Nathan said, looking groggily at the camera.

-Team Challenger-

Zach cracked his knuckles while eyeing his target; the tree. His plan was to speed his way across the beam and climb the tree as fast as he could. 'The others took their time on the beam except Madison. She was smart to use the sleekness of the beam to her advantage. So, I will run across the beam, and climb the tree. When my team's ready, I'll fall into their arms and we'll move on. Simple.

'Okay Zach, ready? Set? Go!' Zach thought before he sped at full speed towards the start of the balance beam. To his surprise, he lost his footing, and landed on his chest. Fortunately for him, the force he put on running to the beam, sent him sliding across and into the tree.

"Ooooh ouch! That one's gonna leave a mark! Whoops, looks like we're out of time! Who suffer the most? Who will be betrayed by their team? Who will win? Endeavor? Or Challenger? My money's on Endeavor-"

"Hey!" Team Challenger shouted.

"-Join us next time, here, on Total! Drama! Return, to Pahkitew Island!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter (two parter) is a short one. I know I should be producing longer chapters, but recently my teachers have been piling on the HW, and I've got so many ideas and things on my plate, I legit haven't found the time to continue working on this, but I promise the next one will be like the rest: Around 4k-4.5k words (possibly another two parter, sorry it takes long to get through these challenges).**

TDRTPI EP 5 PT: 2

"Last time on Total Drama Return to Pahkitew Island!" Chris said to the camera. "Madison showed some smooth moves while sliding across the balance beam; Nathan's team abandoned him as he fell (not a trustworthy team if you ask me!) And Darryl had a painfully long trek through the course! Will there be any more pain? I hope so! Find out, here, on Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"

-20 MINUTES INTO THE CHALLENGE-

Team Challenger and Team Endeavor were now neck and neck for the win. The last competitors were Isaac, Victoria, and Kyle. Kyle had just completed the challenge and was running with what little strength he had left to tag Victoria, giving her the 'Ok' to go.

"C'mon Kyle keep going you're almost there!" Kayla shouted from the starting line. Kyle used whatever energy he had left in a final sprint towards the rest of his team, and tagged Victoria's hand.

"GO! GO VICTORIA!" Kyle panted. Victoria nodded and geared up.

-Team Endeavor-

Isaac was trying to make his way across the balance beam when Kyle tagged Victoria.

"C'mon! They're catching up! Hurry!" Mark encouraged him. Rather than take his cheering as encouragement, Isaac saw it as an insult.

"Hey! I'm trying this thing's to slippery!" Isaac retorted before he landed on his side for the 6th time. He got back on his feet, and started making his way across the last part of the beam. 'Almost there! Almost there!' he thought to himself as he focused on staying atop the beam. At last, his feet landed back on dry land and he sprinted towards the great tree he was supposed to climb.

"Good! Keep going!" Penelope said as she and the rest of Team Endeavor made their way to the bottom of the tree, so they could catch Isaac when he fell. Isaac ignored her chants and grasped the tree. At once, he started pulling his way up through the leafy branches. Isaac pulled back one of the tree branches to move out of his way, when suddenly, it snapped back at him, sending him tumbling back to the beginning.

"Ouch! NO!" He shouted after he landed.

-Team Challenger-

Victoria quietly inched across the beam, keeping her focus, and daring not to avert her eyes. Team Challenger watched her, holding their breath with every step she took. At one point, she started wobbling, and everyone took a deep breath. They could see the worry stricken on her face, but she finally found her balance and continued across.

Victoria reached the end of the balance beam just as Isaac came tumbling down from his team's tree. She winced as his body landed, creating a small cloud of dust.

"Go Victoria! We can take the lead!" Kyle pointed out. Indeed, Team Challenger had the chance to take the lead, seeing that Isaac was now struggling to get out of his tangled equipment. Victoria ran to her team's tree and grabbed the rope. She instantly started climbing up, through plenty of branches and leaves.

-Team Endeavor-

"Isaac get out of that stuff and get going! They've taken the lead!" Alexander said, pointing towards Victoria who was now one fourth of her way up the tree already.

"Hey! That's my line!" Chris shouted through his megaphone from the sidelines. "TEAM CHALLENGER HAS TAKEN THE LEAD! TEAM ENDEAVOR BETTER CATCH UP OR HOPE THAT SHE FALLS, OR IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'LL BE SENDING SOMEONE HOME TONIGHT!" Chris announced happily. Chef appeared next to him and handed him a coffee. "Thanks I've been waiting for this all day."

Isaac grunted as he pulled and tugged at the cables that connected him to the tree. At last, he freed himself and sprinted to the tree. He grabbed hold of some lower branches, and began hoisting himself up. In no time, his adrenaline had pushed him back into the lead ahead of Victoria by only a few feet.

"Um…Darryl? Should we tell him?" Penelope said keeping her eyes on Isaac.

"Tell him what?" Darryl said looking at her puzzled. She pointed her finger towards the ground and Darryl followed her gaze. There, on the ground, lay the cable that was supposed to keep Isaac from falling and hurting himself.

"Oh no…" Darryl said. He immediately pointed this out to the others, and they began shouting at him, attempting to get his attention.

"ISAAC! ISAAC DOWN HERE! LOOK!" Team Endeavor shouted up to him.

"What are you guys trying to do?! Distract me? Shut up!" Isaac shouted back at them.

"But Isaac your-"

"I said shut up!" He said again. Penelope put on a pout face as Darryl rolled his eyes.

"Fine. If he wants to get hurt, then by all means, let's let him fall." Alexander commented. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Hey, if he doesn't want the harness, then fine. It's not my fault if he gets hurt. I know it sounds mean but c'mon, you can't say I didn't try to warn him. Anyway, if he loses this, you can be sure that he's getting the boot at the elimination."

(Darryl)

-Team Challenger-

To her right, Victoria saw Isaac ahead of her, and almost at the top. She turned her attention back towards the tree, and started climbing faster. Suddenly, the rope that she was holding onto snapped, and she fell for only a moment before she grabbed onto a nearby bush. She sighed gratefully, and pulled herself up. Now, her only way up would be using the branches.

She quickly grabbed a branch and began to pull herself up when it too snapped. Her legs hung onto the branch she was standing on before, and saved her from falling to the bottom. As her eyes rolled around her head and she tried to figure out what had just happened, she heard a snicker from the other tree.

"Haha! Sucks for you! See you at the elimination!" Isaac called, wearing a stupid smile on his face. Victoria gave him a sardonic look, and brought herself up again, now sitting on the branch. Fearing that it, too, would break, she quickly stood up and continued climbing up the tree. To her right, Isaac was just about to make it to the top. She quickened her pace, climbing as fast as she could towards the top of the tree.

-Team Endeavor-

Isaac reached the top of the tree and grinned. 'Finally! Now to get this whole thing over with and win the challenge!' Isaac turned his head to face the ground, and immediately grabbed onto the tree, his grip tightening. 'Oh my god! How high am I?' He thought, now panicked after looking at the ground. His teammates stood at the foot of the tree, wondering what was going on.

"Uhhh…Isaac? What are you doing? Just jump we'll catch you!" Penelope called up to him. Isaac however, refused to move, and closed his eyes as he held onto the tree. Alexander sighed heavily, and walked over to the tree,

"Ugh, I'll get him to jump-"

"Nuh uh uh!" Chris interrupted, shaking his head, "You can't help him. He has to jump on his own, that's why this is called, Timber Trust! He has to trust you and jump on his own, otherwise the name has no meaning, and if the name has no meaning, than this entire challenge is a waste, and I'm sick of my challenges going to waste because some kids screwed it up. So back off and let him do it himself." Chris explained. Alexander grunted and kicked a nearby stone, as he walked over to the rest of his team.

"Uh Chris?" Chef spoke, wide eyed as he spotted Isaac's harness on the ground.

"What?" Chris responded, as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I think that kid's harness fell off." Chef said, pointing to the object on the ground. Chris squinted and leaned forward to get a better look at it.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Chris said, and then he leaned back in his chair and continued to watch the competition.

"Don'tcha think that might be a little dangerous?" Chef continued. Chris only smiled.

"Nah I think he's fine. Plus, it'll be better for ratings!" Chef looked at him and frowned. Then he walked off, probably back to the kitchen.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Sometimes, I really worry about Chris. I think he's getting a little rough with these challenges. But he runs the show, so I don't have a say in the matter."

(Chef)

-Team Challenger-

Victoria was now mere feet away from the top. She grabbed hold of another sturdy looking branch and hoisted herself up. At last, she was now level with Isaac, who was still holding onto the tree for dear life. Victoria smiled at him, and looked back down at her team far below.

"We're here! Jump! We'll catch you!" Even though it sounded as though she were about to jump off a building, she shook the thought aside, and closed her eyes. Trying to relax and be calm, she stood on her branch there for a moment, and let go. Down she fell, almost in slow motion. Team Endeavor looked horrifyingly at the display, seeing that they were about to lose. Finally, she landed in the safety of her teammate's hands, and they set her down.

"RUN VICTORIA RUN!" They shouted happily, seeing victory in sight. She quickly shook off the harness and equipment, and dashed towards the finish line. Team Challenger followed her there, overjoyed about their assured victory.

Back at Team Endeavor, the remaining team at the foot of the tree started yelling at Isaac.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! THEY'RE ABOUT TO WIN!"

"LET'S GO ISAAC! C'MON!"

"GET GOING ISAAC BEFORE WE LOSE!"

Their efforts were fruitless however, for Isaac practically tuned them out, and stood rigid, attached to the tree.

"TEAM CHALLENGER IS IN THE LEAD! THEY'RE ALMOST THERE! IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S NO WAY TEAM ENDEAVOR CAN CATCH UP NOW!" Chris said excitedly through the megaphone, practically mocking Team Endeavor's situation. Darryl put his hand to his forehead and shrugged.

"Well, it's all over. We lost. Say good-bye to Isaac." Penelope nodded.

Victoria was running towards the finish line at a fast pace, as though the game was not over, and as if Isaac was right behind her. Team Challenger, followed close behind as she ran past the balance beam.

"GO! GO! GO!" They cheered happily. Victoria ran even faster, now that her team was cheering her on. And after a moment of tiresome running, she crossed the finish line, followed by the rest of her team.

"AND TEAM CHALLENGER WINS THE CHALLENGE! TEAM ENDEAVOR, YOU GUYS WILL BE SENDING SOMEONE HOME TONIGHT!" Chris reminded them. Chris then pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Chef? Yeah send some of the interns here; I need them to take this kid off the tree. It's like he's glued to it!" Chris then put the walkie-talkie away.

-Team Endeavor's Boy's Cabin-

The interns were still trying to get Isaac off of the tree, while the rest of the boys met at the cabin. Nathan sat on his bunk, trying not to upset his stomach any more than it was, while the rest of them crowded around Darryl.

"I think we can all safely agree that Isaac is out. Right?" Many nods and 'yes's' were heard throughout the cabin, while Mark stayed quiet. "Mark? Do you have anything to say?" Darryl continued, as all faces turned towards Mark. Mark straightened his posture, and cleared his throat.

"As much as I would like to disagree with you, I am afraid your minds cannot be changed, therefore, it would be unwise to disagree with you. I would like to say, however, that he has intellectual potential, and might be of use later on. Then again, it is your vote." After finishing his speech, Mark took a step back and sat down in his bunk. After an awkward moment of silence, Darryl turned back to the rest of the group.

"Then it's settled. Isaac's out."

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I really do think that Isaac could have some potential for later challenges. Of course, I could be wrong. I really don't care how he treated the other contestants to be honest. Anyway, it seems that Joey is still in the infirmary. This is good. Now that we've lost this challenge, it will make us more motivated to win the next one. And if Joey does return, I'll find a way to make either of them screw up, and land them at the elimination, thereby separating their alliance. Easy."

(Mark)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I really don't get that Mark guy. Sure he acts all knowingly on the outside, but it's so hard to peer on the inside. I just don't get him. Like, he's a complete mystery to me. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on him, it is possible that he had an alliance with Isaac and is planning to eliminate us…"

(Darryl)

-Team Endeavor's Girls Cabin-

Jenna, Nicky, and Penelope all sat in a small circle near Penelope's bunk bed.

"Well I think it's safe to say that we're voting Isaac out." Penelope stated bluntly. The other two nodded.

-THE ELIMINATION-

Chris stood next to the cliff and in front of the campfire, holding a tray of marshmallows. He waited patiently as Team Endeavor got seated.

"Nice to see you guys again. Looks like Team Challenger is really catching up." Chris smirked.

"Oh shut it McLean. Just get this over with." Isaac said rudely.

"As you all know, one of you will be going home tonight. I have tallied the votes, and the following players are safe: Jenna, Alexander, Nicky, Penelope, William, Darryl, and Nathan. Mark, you're here because…well…to be honest I really don't know."

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Since I knew everyone else was voting for Isaac, I just wanted to pin one on Mark. Give him a bit of insecurity ya know? Guy's to slick…"

(Darryl)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I wonder who voted for me….hmmm….."

(Mark)

"Aaannnddd Isaac. Do I really have to say it? Well Isaac, you were a major wuss for your team today and lost the challenge. You hung up there for so long it took my Interns 3 hours to get you down! Anyway, the one going home tonight is…

"Oh shut up! I know who's going home. It's me! So you can cut it out." Isaac interrupted. Chris looked at him shocked.

"Ok, you know, I WAS going to let you spin for your fate, but now, since you ruined my dramatic effect, I'm going to pick one!" Isaac merely sat in his seat, unimpressed.

-MOMENTS LATER-

"So Isaac. How're you feeling now?" Chris said happily looking down at Isaac as he floated in the giant toilet. Isaac splashed around, frantically trying to find his way out.

"What the heck is in here?! Dude!" Isaac said slipping off the side of the toilet.

"Oh yeah, it seems that one of our yeti's likes to hang out around here. I wouldn't touch that if I were you, haha!" Chris laughed. Isaac suddenly turned deathly pale as he looked down next to him.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed as he splashed some more. Chris, on the other hand, was dying of laughter.

"OOOH HAHAHA! OH MAN! Oh, yeah you really deserved this one. Later dude!" Chris pressed the button and the rest of Team Endeavor watched as the toilet began to flush.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO! PLEASE GET ME OUUUUTTTTTTTTTT-" Isaac's voice was suddenly muffled by the water, and all that came out was gurgled noises, that nobody could understand. In a great splash, he disappeared.

The rest of Team Endeavor shielded their faces from the splash and turned away. When all was done, Darryl spoke up,

"Good riddance."

"Aw, I thought he was fun! Don't you?" Chris said putting his arm around Darryl's shoulder.

"Um, no!"

"Pfft, you guys are boring. Anyway, looks like we're done here. Join us next time, here, on Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"

**Hey guys it's me again. Just to straighten this out before it becomes an issue, I know I've been using phrases like "20 minutes later" and stuff during challenges, but you have to remember, that these challenges take forever in writing, and like 5 minutes on screen. So, to prevent the same thing happening over and over again in these first challenges, I skip through the stuff that isn't important, and go straight to the point so I don't bore you guys. Anyway, there you have it! Another chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok! Here's another one! Wow, I'm so happy on how this is coming along so far, I just hope I get more time to work on it. Got soccer practice off today, and I have a three day weekend ahead of me, so that means you can be sure that I will update my stories! Plus, I've already got a pretty good idea for the next one! **

TDRTPI EP 6:

Rain slammed against the roof and windows of the dirty cabins the next morning, after Isaac's elimination. It was almost as if the Greek god Poseidon had decided to try and wash everything away. The campers were suddenly awoken by a sudden thunderclap. Immediately, the campers got out of their bunk beds and went to the front porch to take a look.

"Huh. Great. Rain. Well, at least we won't be having a challenge today." Nathan said watching the rain fall into small puddles forming on the dirt paths leading to and from the cabins.

"Don't be so sure." Mark said. Everyone thought it over for a moment. 'Could he be right? Would Chris really make them compete in such horrible conditions?' Their questions were soon to be answered as Chris and Chef pulled up in front of the two cabins in their jeep, wearing rain jackets. Chris hopped out, into a small puddle, and walked forward so he could speak to both teams.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Make that a horrible morning…" Nathan said under his breath.

"Seeing that we haven't got the great conditions for the challenge I had in store for us today, we will be doing something different!" Chris said, smiling.

"What? You can't be serious! C'mon give us a break! Look at the weather!" Terrance said. For once, Kayla and Kyle could agree with him. It was indeed impossible to perform any outdoor activities today.

"Oh, I'm serious. But to clear some things up, today will be an indoor challenge. Now, get changed out of your pajamas and meet me at the cafeteria in 5 minutes. Last one there has to eat some of Chef's special soup for today." Chris pointed to chef, who smiled mischievously. Everyone instantly cringed, knowing what his food was like.

Everyone ran back inside, and changed into their clothes. Afterwards, they ran outside, (trying to avoid the rain), towards the cafeteria. They all filed through the doors, and seated themselves at the two tables, according to their teams. Each table had a small piece of cloth with their badges on it, to help decipher the difference between the two.

Chris soon appeared with Chef, and Joey, who seemed relatively better. Kayla smiled as he sat down next to her.

"I'm glad your back, we can really use your help in this next challenge." Kayla stated.

"Thanks." Joey replied.

"Before we begin, I would just like to state that Joey will be competing today, after being fully recovered, not that anyone cares." Chris said as though he could care less.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Well, I am happy to be back. Terrance really did a number on me, and when I get the chance he's getting the boot. But for now, I just gotta focus on this challenge. Hopefully, I won't get hurt. I have a feeling that if I sit another one out, I'll be getting the boot myself!"

(Joey)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Hm. Well I somewhat expected him to return this challenge. No matter, I will find a way to get him eliminated this challenge, or at least separate their alliance."

(Mark)

"Alright! Now that you're all here, I've prepared a special treat for you kids!" Chris said happily. Everyone cringed.

"This can't be good…" Penelope said.

"Since we've been pretty harsh on you guys, the producers insisted that we give you a break. So, we've decided to get you guys special soda's from Bonsai! A Japanese restaurant that makes some of the best soda around the world!" Chris said as though he was on a commercial.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"He can't be serious can he? I mean, since when does he give out nice things?"

(Kayla)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Probably has poison in it. I'm _NOT _drinking that."

(Nathan)

Chef soon appeared with a box of authentic looking Japanese sodas. Each bottle looked different than the normal bottles of soda sold in the US. These ones had little glass marbles in them that moved around when you shook the glass. Everyone gasped in awe when they received theirs, picking it up and looking it over.

"Enjoy!" Chris said and ran out of the room with Chef.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Honestly, it really was Japanese soda. But what they didn't know is that we put a powder like medication that makes you go to the bathroom in it and mixed it up. Kinda like Kool-Aid!"

(Chris)

Everyone then began to pop open their bottles and drank down their soda. As they did, each of them (except Nathan) realized that it was probably the greatest soda they had ever tasted (at least they thought it was compared to the awful food they had been eating).

Before long, they had all downed their soda, leaving Nathan's bottle as the last one full.

"Hey Nathan, aren't you going to drink your soda?" Penelope asked him, eying his soda.

"Um no. You can have it." Nathan said in a monotone voice. She eagerly grabbed the soda and popped off the top. In about 30 seconds flat, she downed the soda and burped.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"So I like soda…a lot…is that so bad?"

(Penelope)

Twenty minutes later, the teens were beginning to become restless and bored. As if on cue, Chris suddenly ran back into the cafeteria.

"So! How was the soda? Good right?" He said happily. Everyone nodded and a round of "yes's" were heard. "Good, ready for today's challenge?" He continued.

"Wait, we _do _have a challenge today?" Darryl asked.

"Yup!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"Great…" Darryl said, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.

"Great, now I'll explain the rules. It's pretty simple! The last person to go to the bathroom wins for their team! I call it, Hold Your Wee!" Chris said throwing his hands in the air as if presenting the challenge before the viewers. Everyone moaned when he finished the rules.

"We'll be here for hours!" Joey said with wide eyes, "It'll take forever for us to go to the bathroom!" He continued.

"I know, that's why we put some medication in your sodas to make you go to the bathroom. And since you all drank it, it won't be long before you all have to go to the bathroom." Chris explained. He then went into a small fit of laughter and wiped a tear from his eye, "Haha honestly how do I come up with this stuff?!"

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Told you he'd put something in that soda. That's why _I _didn't drink it." Nathan then crossed his arms and smiled at the camera.

(Nathan)

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

Already, the medication that Chris had snuck into the teens beverages was starting to take effect. Penelope was already sweating and crossing her legs, since she had drank two sodas. Hers and Nathans. The others weren't holding up much better. Jenna and Madison were starting to tap their fingers on the table, Nicky was tapping her foot, Alexander, Kyle, and Zach had their arms around their stomachs, Mark sat silently in his chair, William and Victoria were walking to and fro and Darryl and Terrance's eyes darted around the room as if to put their attention on something else. Nathan, however, was just sitting calmly as though nothing was wrong.

Meanwhile, Kayla and Joey were talking to each other, trying to take their minds off the competition.

"I'm glad your back. We could really use you for the challenges." Kayla said smiling at him.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back too. Chef dresses in all of these weird nurse costumes when he's helping me get better…it's really weird…" Joey said shivering as he remembered the scene.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"It's not weird!...It's a medical condition…"

(Chef)

"Wow that is weird. But just so you know, the next time we lose a challenge, Kyle and I are voting for Terrance. I'm hoping you do too, considering that he shot you and knocked you out with a book…" Kayla reminded Joey. He nodded furiously.

"No doubt. He's gone." And he smiled and the two fist bumped.

-15 MINUTES LATER-

The contestants were really struggling now. Penelope was running in place to keep her bladder from spilling, Jenna and Madison's finger tapping had become more of a series of drum solos, Nicky was practically kicking the ground, Alexander, Kyle, and Zach were bending back and forth as though they had stomach aches, William and Victoria were walking around the room, Mark continued to sit silently, and Darryl and Terrance began talking to themselves.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I had to take my mind off the challenge if I wanted to stay in. I HAD to! The only way to do that was to talk to myself. It's not weird. Right?"

(Darryl)

Penelope couldn't hold it any longer. "Chris!" She called. Chris came running in along with Chef.

"What?" He said.

"I'm done! I need to go! NOW!" She said frantically moving around in place.

"Bathroom is that way-" Chris wasn't able to finish his sentence because she darted off towards the bathroom. "Wow. Well that's one out!" Chris said happily. He then turned towards the rest of the desperate campers and counted them all with his finger. When he had finished counting, he announced the score so far; "So far the score is 7 left for Team Endeavor and 7 left for Team Challenger! It's an even game!" Chris said excitedly.

"Not anymore! MOVE!" Jenna said and she ran after Penelope towards the bathroom.

"Let me rephrase that. Its 6 left for Team Endeavor and 7 left for Team Challenger! Challenger has taken the lead!" He announced.

-20 MINUTES LATER-

"We're 45 minutes into the game, and so far, there are only 5 contestants left! We've got Madison, Kayla, and Joey from team Challenger, and Nathan and Mark from Team Endeavor! Who will win? I certainly don't know." Chris said to the camera as the interns focused the camera back onto the teens in the cafeteria.

Nathan was smiling to himself as he still did not have to go to the bathroom. Unlike Madison and the rest of Team Challenger. Madison was currently squirming madly to not have to go to the bathroom. Obviously she was not in a comfortable position. Kayla and Joey weren't faring much better. Joey rocking back and forth on his seat, and Kayla looked like she was going to puke.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Uuuugghhh…I…..I don't feel…..so…..good….ugghhh…."

(Kayla)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"OOwwww! Blast this horrible headache….god it hurts! I don't know how much more of this I can take….Nathan better win this if I drop out!"

(Mark)

Kayla suddenly turned around from Joey and puked onto the floor. Joey, eyes wide, backed away a little next to Madison. Kayla then stood up, still clutching her stomach/bladder, and walked over to Chris and Chef. "Sorry…I'm just gonna sit out now…" She said and walked towards the bathroom.

Mark looked like he was having a migraine. He held his head in his hands, and closed his eyes. Joey watched this and smiled. 'It won't be long before he falls, but Nathan? God that kid doesn't even look affected! I don't know if I can last that long…' Joey thought.

Madison continued to squirm in her seat. 'Oh no! I don't know how much longer I can last! But I have to win this challenge! I'm not sure how much longer Joey will last, and Nathan looks like he's going to last a lot longer!' Madison thought worriedly. Suddenly, Chris spoke up.

"C'mon kids! It's already 5:30 and I've got a facial to get to, so let's get this going! You're taking FOREVER!"

"Well excuse _ME _for trying to win this challenge!" Madison shouted back. Chris, a bit taken aback, sat down in his chair and continued to wait with a grumpy frown on his face.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

It was now down to Joey, and Madison, against Nathan, who still looked perfectly fine. He yawned, as if to mock them. 'I can't do it! I can't do it!' Without warning, Madison ran out of the cafeteria towards the bathroom, leaving Joey and Nathan.

"Sorry man. Might as well drop out now, I'm not going anywhere." Nathan smiled as he leaned back in his chair in leisure. Joey cringed. 'I can't last that long! He said he's not going anywhere, which means he's got plenty of time! I'm done! I might as well drop out now!' he pondered the thought of dropping out.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

Joey was on his last moments. It all came down to this. He had thrown away the thought of dropping out, and was desperately clinging on to victory. If only Nathan would just go to the bathroom as if he had a bladder attack! Nathan was currently asleep, leaning back in his chair with his hands on the table. Just then, the window behind him opened, and Terrance appeared. Joey looked at him disdainfully, then with a questioning look that said, 'What are you doing?!' Terrance smiled as he brought a bowl of what looked like water through the window. He reached over to where Nathan was sitting, lifted his hand, and lowered it into the bowl of water.

He was trying to make Nathan go to the bathroom.

'No! Stop it Terrance!' Joey mouthed towards Terrance. He just smiled however, and quickly left. When Terrance disappeared, Joey then pondered on what to do next, 'Should I warn him? Will we get in trouble for cheating? Should I just let it go and win? If I do warn him my team might send me home! I can't let that happen!' And so, when he made up his mind, Joey continued to sit, waiting for the water to take effect.

"WOOAAH! HAHAHAHA! Oh man! Dude just peed his pants! Looks like team Challenger wins!" Chris suddenly announced. The other contestants (which were waiting in the kitchen came running in. Sure enough, the bowl of water had done its work on Nathan. When Chris announced who won, Nathan woke up with a start and fell of his seat, only to realize what had happened. Soon, a series of laughter from the other team erupted, and Nathan quickly ran to the bathroom.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"What the hell! I didn't even have to go to the bathroom!" Nathan takes some toilet paper to try and dry out the wet spot on his pants, "C'mon! C'mon dry up already!"

(Nathan)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Sure I put that bowl of water there so we would win. Big deal. I saw Joey, and from the looks of it, Nathan was gonna win by a longshot. And if he does, I just know that Joey and Kayla are out for me. I can't let us lose anytime soon. So, either we win, or one of the guys on our team makes a fool of themselves and gets eliminated."

(Terrance)

"Alright! Looks like Team Endeavor's going to be sending someone home today. Sorry guys. But really, Nathan, what happened? You were in the lead by a longshot!" Chris said poking fun at Nathan, who looked seriously irritated.

"It wasn't my fault! Someone put a bowl of water next to me and put my hand in it! See!" Nathan said holding a bowl towards Chris. Chris looked it over before frowning.

"Sorry pal, but if you had left it in its original spot, maybe I would've believed you. But now it just looks like you're trying to cover yourself up. Sad bro. Real sad." Chris said shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me? You were watching the whole thing! How could you not have seen it?" Nathan shouted.

"Hey kid, I got a life out of this show you know. I was contacting a friend of mine, so zip your lip, and join your team at the elimination tonight." Chris replied. Chris and Chef then walked out of the cabin, where the rain had apparently stopped.

Joey walked over to Terrance after explaining to Kayla what he had done. "You know as well as I that you cheated in this challenge." Joey pointed out, "Don't think I'm not on to you, cause the next time we lose, you're gone. Got it?" He threatened. Terrance gave him an uninterested look.

"Listen pal. I saved your butt out there. If it weren't for me, you'd have gone to the bathroom way before Nathan, and you probably would've been sent home packing tonight instead of one of those losers" Terrance said pointing to team Endeavor. Joey stood speechless. Terrance was right. He knew he couldn't hold it in for much longer, and Nathan looked like he could keep going for another hour. If Terrance hadn't done what he did, then Joey would've lost, and probably would've been voted for after Terrance convinced Madison, Zach, and Victoria. Then he would've gone into a tiebreaker, and knowing Terrance, he would cheat, and Joey would be sent home.

Joey gave Terrance an agitated look before walking off with Kayla. Terrance just smiled and went back to the cabin to rest.

-AT THE ELIMINATION-

"As you all know, one of you will be sent home tonight. Who that will be, is completely up to you. So, you will all go to the confessional, and submit your votes. Whoever has the most votes gets to spin the wheel of losers! Alright, Darryl, why don't you go first?" Chris said. Darryl stood up and made his way to the confessional.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Well….it's hard to say….Penelope didn't really do a good job in this challenge, and I'm not so sure if she'll be a help at all for future challenges…but Nathan blew our chance of victory for today's challenge….so hard to choose!"

(Darryl)

Nathan followed Darryl (Chris was selecting an order for them to all vote) and entered the confessional after he exited.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I can't go home. It's not my fault that I blew our teams victory for today. _At least I was smart enough to not drink the soda!_ I would've won if it weren't for that Terrance guy. Next chance I get he's gonna get it!"

(Nathan)

Penelope entered the confessional after Nathan stormed out.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I really hope I don't get voted off tonight….I guess I wouldn't be surprised though….I mean…I kinda left the challenge first….and pretty fast too….but Nathan did blow it for us so I'm gonna vote for him.

(Penelope)

Mark watched Penelope exit the confessional nervously. After she left, he went into the confessional.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Penelope is a weak candidate. She will not go far in this game for sure. This is why she has my vote."

(Mark)

-5 MINUTES LATER-

"Alright campers. You all voted. Remember, if you don't receive a marshmallow, you're gonna take a spin on the wheel of losers." Chris said pointing to the menacing wheel, which was going to send one unlucky teenager home tonight. "Let's get started. The following are safe: Darryl, William, Alexander, Nicky, and Mark. Jenna and Penelope. You two are on the chopping block for leaving the game so quickly. However, Jenna did leave after Penelope, so she's safe," Chris flicked a marshmallow to Jenna who happily grabbed it and sat with the safe players. "Nathan, you were so close to winning, and you blew it for your team. What happened man?" Chris asked smiling.

"It wasn't my fault! Terrance cheated! He put my hand into a bowl of water and-" Nathan was cut off when Chris flicked a marshmallow at him.

"God will you STOP? Great, now you ruined the dramatic effect. Anyway, sorry Penelope, looks like you're going home tonight! Care to take a spin on the wheel of losers?" Chris said directing her towards the wheel. She frowned and hung her head, as she followed Chris to her doom. Penelope stood next to the wheel and grabbed one of the pegs that she would use to spin the wheel.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Well I must say I'm happy that I'm safe for tonight. But let me just make this clear. We WILL win the next challenge, and I WILL make sure that Terrance gets kicked off. And to be honest, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wants to see her gone."

(Nathan)

"Well, here I go." She said. With all her strength, she spun the wheel, and watched as her fate spun around and around.

"And it looks like you will be taking…

The wheel started to slow down, and eventually landed on a catapult.

"The Hurl of Shame! Great choice Penelope!" Chris said merrily as he put his hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

-AT THE HURL OF SHAME-

"Any last words before you go?" Chris said while leaning on the catapult while Penelope sat in the spoon like groove.

"No…hurl away." She said sadly. Chris happily went over to the lever and pulled it. Within mere seconds, Penelope was sent flying away from the island, eliminated from the competition.

"Wow! Look at her go! Well, I guess that's a rap for today! Join us next time for some more fun here, on Total! Drama! Return to Pahkitew Island!"

**As you may have already realized, I haven't worked on this story in a while. Which I should. So I'm going on a working spree today (while working on HW) and I hope to release another one by tonight. Otherwise, it will be here soon. By the way, as you may also have noticed, I'm also taking a while cause its hard to ocme up with original challenges. (Except for the first one). Anyways, enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Yes! I decided to come back and write up another chapter for my longest story so far, because I had an epiphany in school today. Well, maybe not an epiphany but still, it was a pretty good idea for a challenge (at least I think lol), so without further ado, chapter 11!**

TDRTPI EP 7 PT 1:

"Welcome back to Total Drama! I'm you amazingly handsome host, Chris McLean, and this, is Total Drama Return to Pahkitew Island! Last time, we held one of the slowest challenges yet, Hold you Wee! In the end, it all came down to Nathan and Joey. Unfortunately for team Endeavor, Nathan lost the challenge, sending them to the elimination once again. There, Penelope got booted off after doing a lousy job in the challenge, and it looks like Nathan's pretty angry at Terrance! Who will win this next challenge? Who will finally be the one to boot Terrance off the island? Will Kayla punch him in the face again? All these questions answered, next, here on Total! Drama! Return, to Pahkitew Island!" The interns cut the scene and rolled the TDRTPI opening clip:

*TDRTPI opening theme song clip*

_Camera flies past Chris and Chef who are running from a damaged Scuba Bear, and into the forest,_

'_**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine'**_

_*Harrison is rocking out on an imaginary guitar while listening to his iPod*_

'_**You guys are on my mind'**_

_*Ava, Victoria and William look at each other and raise their eyebrows*_

'_**You asked me what I wanted to be'**__ (Camera pans to nearby cliff in the forest)_

_*Ethan looks nervous to jump off the cliff into the water*_

'_**And now I think the answer is plain to see'**_

_*An impatient Terrance pushes him off and smiles*_

'_**I wanna be famous'**_

_*A loud smack is heard and Ethan is shown lying flat on the ground*_

'_**I wanna live close to the sun'**__ (Camera goes back to the cabins)_

_*Zach kicks a soccer ball at a wall that hits him back in the face*_

'_**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won'**_

_*Isaac laughs while Zach is on the ground*_

'_**Everything to prove nothing in my way'**_

_*Nicky helps Zach up and glares at Isaac*_

'_**I'll get there one day' **__(Camera enters the cafeteria) _

_*Joey is seen talking to Kayla and laughing before Rory starts speaking, annoying them both*_

'_**Cause I wanna be famous'**_

_*Madison is seen yelling at Rory to shut up from across the room, and Darryl, Penelope, and Alexander raise their eyebrows at her shouting*_

'_**Na na nananana na nanananana na nanananana' **__(Camera quickly flashes to outside the cabins)_

_*Jenna is painting while Nathan is bouncing a ball off a wall when it accidentally hits her portrait messing her up* _

'_**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous'**_

_*Mark enters the other team's cabins while Kyle looks on with concern*_

'_**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous'**_

_(Camera returns to campfire with everyone sitting around it, and Joey and Kayla holding hands about to kiss. Their kiss is interrupted by Terrance who pushes Joey off his stump)_

_*Campers begin whistling around the campfire*_

Zach was back out for his morning run today. His shoes dug deep into the sand as he rounded the beach for the fifth time. As he jogged, he unintentionally thought of when he accidentally ran into Nicky the last time he went running. He realized that he missed her, especially after episode 4 when they got into an argument. Zach just wished that they could still be friends.

"Hey Zach."

Unprepared for the sudden voice intruding on his thoughts, Zach stumbled and tripped over his own feet, sending him face first into the sand. Nicky ran up behind him and pulled him out of the sand. His face was covered in it, and it looked like he was a bit disoriented.

"Whoops! Haha, yeah sorry! Um, are you ok?" She asked.

"Hehe, yeah! I'm juuusst fine!" Zach said, though his eyes rolled around his head like marbles. Nicky sighed in relief.

"Ok good. I came to say I'm sorry for overreacting that last time, and that I was hoping we could still be friends?" Zach, who was still half out of it, nodded in response. "Good! I knew you'd say so, thanks Zach." Nicky hugged him before walking off.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Ew, my hair is full of this sand! What was it that Nicky said again? I couldn't really hear her well…probably cause I've got sand in my ears as well! Ugh!" *Zach starts trying to wipe the sand out of his hair and ears.

(Zach)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I'm so glad that Zach understands. I think last time I went really overboard for some reason, and I yelled at him for letting those two fall. But they landed safely, so I don't even know why I got angry at him. Meh, whatever, he said he accepted my apology, and I'm just glad we're friends again."

(Nicky)

Back in Team Challenger's cabin, Joey was just waking up. He opened his eyes groggily and was surprised that he had woken up on his own, instead of waking up to Chris's voice. But, it was only a matter of time before Chris would announce their next challenge on the loudspeaker. Joey hopped off the top of the bunk bed he was sharing with Kyle (who was currently fast asleep). With a yawn, he got changed into his normal clothes. Before anyone else could wake up naturally, Chris's familiar voice erupted from the loudspeakers.

"MORNING CAMPERS! MEET ME BY THE FOREST ASAP! ANYONE WHO IS LATE WILL RECEIVE A PENALTY!"

Soon, everyone scrambled to get dressed and meet Chris by the docks. Chris stood with Chef by the outskirts of the forest with a table holding up a chainsaw and a regular saw.

"So…anything interesting lately?" Chris said to Chef, trying to break the awkward silence while waiting for the kids.

"Uh, no. You?" He replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope. Nothing." He said staring off as if trying to avoid Chef's face. Soon, some of the teenagers started appearing. Before long, everyone was there except for Zach, who had mysteriously disappeared. Chris counted the kids before him (twice to make sure) before asking, "Um, Team Challenger? I think you might be missing someone. Where's Zach?" Team Challenger looked around them until they spotted the soccer player approaching them slowly.

"Where were you? You just gave us a penalty!" Madison yelled at him as he stood next to Kyle.

"Sorry it's just," Zach started scratching his back and sides, "I've got sand all over me and it really itches. I was trying to get it out…" Zach explained. Madison looked as though she could care less,

"That's a weak excuse." She said flatly.

"Okay, well, even though Team Challenger won the last challenge, they arrived late, so as a penalty, their reward for this challenge has now been given to Team Endeavor!" A series of cheers erupted from Team Endeavor as a few glares focused on Zach.

"So, without a further ado, I will introduce today's challenge! Pirate Ship Wars!" Chris said happily before putting a pirate hat on his head. "Both teams will cut down some trees for limber using these tools," Chris gestured to the table with the Chainsaw and Saw.

"Since Team Endeavor gets Team Challenger's reward, they get the Chainsaw to use in the first part of the challenge, which is collecting wood. You will be given one hour to collect as much wood as you can to build your ship, starting…" As soon as Chris prepared to start the challenge, both teams got into ready positions to grab their tool, and begin working as fast as possible.

"GO!" Chris shouted happily. Both teams darted for their tool, and ran to the nearest tree. "Ah. Look at them go, ready to go to war, destroy each other, just for a million pieces of small green paper." Chris said as he gazed after the teens.

"Well ya know what they say. Money makes the world go 'round." Chef quoted, sending a small fit of laughter between the two.

*Team Endeavor*

As Team Endeavor grouped around a rather large tree, Darryl readied himself to use the chainsaw. He looked a little cautious to start it, but once he got it started, he looked quite confident he could handle it. Before long, he was sawing away at the tree while the others practically stood around waiting for the tree to drop. While they were waiting, Mark had decided to start making plans for the ship. He gathered the others.

"Listen up. We have a great advantage over the other team. Let us not let this go to vein. I suggest we start drawing up plans for our ship. Nathan and Alexander, you two should start planning on how it should be built. Jenna and Nicky, you two will draw out the format for them. William, you and I will supervise Darryl and help him transport the lumber." Nobody questioned his orders. For some reason, his voice had a ring to it that sounded as though he was meant to be in charge.

Jenna pulled Nicky over to the side and pulled out her sketchbook and handed a piece of paper to Nicky. She quickly started drawing up a schematic of what the ship would be like, while Nicky just watched her draw and admired her work.

Nathan and Alexander admired Darryl's handiwork as he finished cutting down one of the trees.

"If we're having 'Pirate Ship Wars, we're going to have some sort of projectile shooting device no doubt. Just like a battleship, it should have a rotating turret." Nathan said to Alexander as they discussed what their future ship should and should not have.

"That is, of course, if Chris doesn't want us to kill each other with swords at a broadside…" Alexander muttered while glaring at Chris while he sipped some lemonade. They would eventually bring their ideas over to Nicky and Jenna who were still drawing out the schematic.

William smiled happily as he helped Mark transport some logs that Darryl had cut to the center of their work station. Mark, however, looked somewhat irritated.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"He. Never. Stops. Smiling. It…disturbs me…"

(Mark)

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I'm glad Mark lets me work with him! We make a great team." (William smiles at the camera)

(William)

*Team Challenger*

While Team Endeavor was widening their lead between Team Challenger even further, Team Challenger was having internal debate. Madison was currently yelling at Zach for losing their reward.

"I mean seriously! You could've just done it when you got here! Is it really that annoying?" Madison ranted.

"Not. Helping!" Joey grunted as he and Zach sawed away at a large tree.

"Do you even _want _to win? It certainly doesn't seem like it if you keep that up." Madison continued.

By this time, many of the other campers had drowned her out. Zach and Joey were not making very good time. Every time Darryl cut down five trees, Zach and Joey were able to cut down one. There were seriously falling behind.

Kayla, Kyle, and Victoria were drawing in the dirt, trying to form some sort of design for their future boat, but they could not come up with anything realistic. Kayla drew some pictures of a pirate ship, but it looked like one from a fairy tale. Kyle drew a battleship, which was obviously way to modern, and Victoria just observed without saying anything more than usual.

"Well…I just hope that the boys have a better design then ours." Kayla said defeated.

"Hey!" Kyle objected. Kayla smiled,

"Sorry Kyle." While they were talking, they didn't happen to notice Terrance walking their way. When he reached them, he purposely trampled their pictures, distorting them as he dragged his feet across the dirt.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kayla said standing up. Terrance shrugged.

"Beats me. You were in the way." Kayla glared at him.

"You know, you could at least _try _to help our team win. I can assure you that you'll be the one going home if you don't!" She threatened. Surprisingly, Terrance walked up to her, and stared her down.

"You _won't _vote me out. If you _do _vote me out, I'll send your buddy Joey to the infirmary again, which believe me, is quite easy." It wasn't too much of a threat, but it was enough to shut Kayla up. She sat down grumpily, and stared back into the dirt. "That's what I thought." He said and snickered.

-1 HOUR LATER-

Both teams had gathered quite a supply of timber. In the center of each teams work station, laid a rather large pile of assorted wood from different trees. Team Endeavor's supply; however, seemed to quadruple Team Challenger's supply. Chris stared at his watch while he was getting a back massage from one of the interns and noticed that the first part of the challenge was now up. He sat up, and grabbed his nearby megaphone.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! PART ONE OF BUILDING YOUR PIRATE SHIPS IS UP! TIME FOR PART TWO! ASSEMBLY! GO TO CHEF'S WAREHOUSE AND GRAB SOME TOOLS TO ASSEMBLE YOUR SHIP! YOU'VE GOT ONE HOUR!"

"Chris! Those teens are gonna mess up my neat warehouse!" Chef complained. Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'll get one of the interns to fix it up later, relax." Chef crossed his arms and muttered something as he walked off.

Team Challenger had sent Kayla, Kyle, and Victoria to grab the tools from the warehouse, while Team Endeavor had sent Nathan, Alexander, and William. When the two groups entered the small wooden warehouse, they spotted an assortment of different tools. Without even thinking of what their purpose was, Kayla, Kyle, and Victoria started gathering tools along with the essentials (aka Hammer/Wrench). After seeing their strategy, Nathan, Alexander, and William followed suit, gathering as many tools as they could.

Hammers, Wrenches, Washers, Screws, Nails, Glue, Paint, Sandpaper, Screwdrivers, Staples, Tape, and many other building supplies were gathered in their expedition, and soon both groups exited the stuffy warehouse with arms full of tools.

*Team Endeavor*

Fatigue had started to kick in as Darryl finished another tree. His arms hurt like they would fall off at any moment, and he was sweating furiously. He slumped against the tree stump and closed his eyes, taking a rest from his hard labor.

Nicky and Jenna had come up with brilliant drawings of a schematic for their future ship. Thanks to Nathan and Alexander's ideas, they had added a great assortment of utilities that would help them get the upper hand in the challenge to come.

Mark grunted as he threw the last piece of wood that Darryl had cut into the pile. He grinned as he eyed the enemy's pile of wood. They didn't stand a chance. As long as his team followed his orders, they would have this victory in the bag.

The tool gathering party that Mark had dispatched earlier arrived and had started assembling their ship according to Jenna's schematic. Even though Nicky was supposed to help Jenna with the schematic, she insisted on helping put the ship together physically.

*Team Challenger*

Madison had FINALLY stopped pestering Zach and Joey, and had taken the liberty of drawing out a schematic for their ship upon herself. Zach and Joey were even more tired than Darryl, and had collapsed against the tree they were about to cut down. Joey looked over to Madison's drawing and had to admit, it was pretty good.

"Hey, is that our ship?" Joey asked.

"Yes, obviously." Madison replied, not even bothering to face him.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"I'm really not sure what her problem is. First she's yelling at us and won't take her eyes off us, and then she won't even admit my existence, and practically calls me a moron. Pfft, I just don't get her."

(Joey)

The three teens looked up when they spotted the majority of the rest of their team returning to them with arms full of tools. Madison stood up abruptly and approached them.

"About time. Alright guys, let's get this ship underway! Move it! Where's that idiot Terrance?" Madison looked annoyed that another teammate had decided to skip out on her.

One could practically guess where Terrance was. Spying on the other team of course. As he eyed their work station, he could see their schematic. Very interesting indeed. They even had a swiveling turret for some object shooting machine that Chris was sure to hand to the. However impressive this may be, Terrance still focused on his objective: sabotage.

Terrance crept over to a clump of bushes next to their almost completed ship. To his luck, Jenna had called the team over to observe her schematic. While they were distracted, Terrance quickly leapt out of his hiding place, grabbed a screwdriver, and loosened some screws on the swiveling turret. He snickered as he looked at his handiwork. Almost as quickly as he leapt out of his hiding place, he jumped back in before starting his journey back to his team.

Before they knew it, an hour had passed, and both teams had worked furiously and relentlessly to create the best ship possible, and to outdo their competition. Chris surveyed both teams vessels. Team Endeavor's ship looked quite durable and agile, while Team Challenger's seemed to look rather plain. While Endeavor's ship seemed like a realistic looking ship, Team Challenger's boat looked more like a raft with walls for protection and some space for the crew. Chris had 'generously supplied each team with a mast and sail to be supplied and installed by the interns.

"Well! I must say you both created very interesting ships here! But we haven't even arrived at the best part! The fighting!" While he was speaking, a large group of interns began transporting each vessel onto a rolling cart that would deposit the ship into the water. "After my interns finish transporting your ships into the water, you will each put an air cannon onto your ship. For ammo, you will use some of chef's famous Swedish meatballs! The objective is simple, eliminate the enemy crew, or sink their ship." Chris explained to them.

Chef appeared with a large bucket of his meatballs in hand. He deposited them before Chris who smiled. "You will each grab 10 meatballs for your ammo. Remember, you get no refills, so make your shots count!" Chris warned them.

"What happens if we all miss? Then what? Surely we can have some sort of refill?" Madison complained. Chris put his head in his hands.

"Ugh who are you Nathan?"

"Um, excuse me?" Nathan said.

"If you happen to miss all 10 shots, then Chef and I will randomly choose a team to lose and send someone home tonight, so make sure you hit someone!" Chris informed her. Madison took a step back and frowned. Chris put on his famous smile and continued, "Alright! Get on board your ships, and let's get this started!"

Each team boarded their vessel, and with a push from the interns, was sent into the middle of the water. The two ships were now parallel to each other, making bigger targets to hit for each of them. On Team Endeavor's ship, Nicky placed 9 of their meatballs in a small box and loaded one of them in the cannon which they had installed on their swiveling turret. Team Challenger had simply loaded their cannon and aimed it at the enemy best they could.

Chris and Chef had grabbed beach chairs and some popcorn and were now relaxing on the beach, on looking the onslaught that was sure to come. He whipped out his favorite megaphone, "ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!"

*Team Endeavor*

Every member on Team Endeavor's ship had a position. Nathan was ordered to steer their ship, Jenna handled the ammunition, Nicky helped aim the cannon, Alexander and William loaded the cannon, and of course, Mark supervised the whole operation.

Since the cannon was already loaded, Nicky was taking careful aim at the enemy ship. Even though their ship had its many advantages over theirs, it was bigger, making it an easier target. Nicky held her breath as the target lined up with her crosshairs. With a flex of her finger, she pressed the button that fired the cannon.

_BANG!_

*Team Challenger*

"Hurry up and get that cannon loaded!" Madison ordered. Kyle and Terrance were currently trying their best to get the cannon ready.

"Oh my god really? I had no idea! I thought we were just supposed to wait here till we DIE!" Terrance shot back at her as he dropped one of the meatballs into the cannon. Before Madison could respond, Kayla pulled her aside,

"Madison, I can't help but notice that you're digging yourself a bigger hole. They know what to do, just calm down and stop ordering them around. If you keep doing this, I can't guarantee you'll be on this island for much longer." Kayla informed her. Madison looked ready to explode,

"I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL! STOP-Stop-stop-oh my gosh I-I-I can't breathe I'm-I'm hyperventilating!" Madison began to panic. In response, Kayla did one of the things she did best. Kayla brought Madison into an embrace.

"It's ok Madison. Just calm down. You _are _in control. Just…be a little quieter and nicer!" Kayla ended the hug and placed her hands on Madison's shoulders. "Okay?" She asked smiling.

-CONFESSIONAL-

"What was that? Sometimes I think she lives in fairyland, but honestly, her niceness just pours out of her she's got so much of it in her….wow…She even helped me get control over myself."

(Madison)

"Yeah. Thanks." She said, smiling back for the first time. Suddenly, Kayla's eyes widened,

"Look out!" she screamed. Joey, who was steering, used the small paddle they had made to start moving them out of the way of the incoming meatball. They had just moved out of the way when the meatball made splashdown nearly a foot away from their boat.

"Cannon's ready!" Kyle reported. Zach manned the cannon, and lined the crosshairs up with Team Endeavor's ship. With a short pause, he fired off the meatball.

_BANG!_

"Let's keep moving! It'll make us a harder target!" Madison suggested. Everyone took notice that this time; it was a suggestion more than an order.

*Team Endeavor*

"Miss! Hurry and load another!" Nicky said impatiently as she eyed the other ship. Mark was also surveying the other ship, and noticed that it had fired its cannon.

"Nathan! Get us moving! Incoming meatball!" Mark instructed. Nathan nodded and started paddling the boat forward. Both team's ships were now circling each other. Meanwhile, the shot from Team Challenger soared overhead towards Team Endeavor's ship.

"Duck!" Nicky said as she dodged the incoming shot. Instead, it landed with a splat on William's face.

"AAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS! GET IT OFFF!" He shouted as the red hot meatball burned his face. He began frantically running around the deck of the boat before jumping off the side into the water to cool his face. 'Great! Now we're down a loader! It's going to take even longer to load the cannon!' Mark cursed to himself. He reluctantly walked over to the cannon and started loading the meatball into the cannon using the tongs Chris had given them to avoid touching them.

Nicky stood back up and got ready to fire the cannon as Alexander and Mark loaded the cannon.

Nathan watched the other ship as he steered. He saw that it too was moving. "Mark! Their ship is moving too! Nicky, you're going to have to fire ahead of the ship now to actually hit it." Nathan reported.

"Good to know, thank you Nathan." Nathan nodded,

"Just try to hit that Terrance kid for me." He said smiling as the thought of Terrance getting a shot to the face entered his mind. William, who had fallen into the water, now swam to shore where he would wait till the challenge ended.

"Wow! This is intense warfare! Who will be burned like William? Which ship is more seaworthy? Will Terrance get what he deserves? Next time, here on Total, Drama, Return to Pahkitew Island!" Chris said throwing his arms in the air.

**Just so you all know, I was viewing other fanfics of TD and I remembered I didn't do the theme song for the opening, so here you go. I hope it was good enough, it was actually harder than it looks. Anyway, another 2-parter episode for TDRTPI!**


End file.
